


My Courage Always Rises (With Every Attempt To Intimidate Me)

by ThePoppyPress



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste as Jane Bennett, Alix as Lydia Bennett (sort of), Alya as someone like Lydia Bennett, And Caroline Bingley, And VERY homicidal, BatFamily as Themselves, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, But a little less focused on matchmaking, But like he doesn't want to marry Adrien or Mari, Cassandra Cain as Georgiana Darcy, Chloe as a fusion of Kitty Bennett and Charlotte Lucas, Cuz she gets hitched with Wickham, Damian as Mr. Darcy, F/M, Gen, I'm sorry if this isn't as good as anyone is hoping, Jagged Stone as Mr. Bennett, Jon Kent as Mr. Bingley, Kagami as Mary Bennett, Like the plot of P&P is woven into this one, Luka as Mr. Collins, Lê Chiến Kim as some random dood, M/M, Mara Al Ghul as Anne De Bourg, Marinette as Elizabeth Bennett, Non-Canon Violence, Or Cass?, Original Male Characters as Mr. Wickham, Penny Rolling as Mrs. Bennett, Pride & Prejudice AU, Should Mar'i be Georgiana?, Slow Burn, Swearing, Talia Al Ghul as Lady Catherine de Bourg, This is Pride and Prejudice but still with powers, it'll be good i promise, like really slow burn, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoppyPress/pseuds/ThePoppyPress
Summary: With Hawkmoth defeated, Marinette decides a fresh start is what's best. She moves to Gotham as a university student by day, and the elusive designer MDC by night with Adrien, Chloe, Alix, and Kagami, but the tendrils of her past refuse to let her go. So, when her Uncle Jagged calls her with a small reprieve from such memories, a spot for her and her friends at the infamous Annual Wayne Charity Gala right there in Gotham, she jumps at the chance.Little does she know that she would be meeting the famous Bruce Wayne, his family who think she's a 'long, lost Wayne' and his handsome but prickly son, who could only find her 'barely tolerable.' At least Adrien was having fun.Meanwhile, a plot to tear down the Bat's legacy comes to fruition, forcing her and her friends to work with the Dark Knight and his gaggle of partners in order to save the world from yet another imminent threat.Romance should be the last thing on her mind, but why can she not forget this Damian Wayne? Why won't he leave her alone?(I am sorry about the summary. I might revise it later, but this will have to do.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jon Lane Kent, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Cesaire/Original Male Character, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Kagami Tsurugi/Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Jagged Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Miraculous Team, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 55
Kudos: 294





	1. In The Middle of Difficulty (Lies Opportunity)

It was a rather dreary day in Gotham, rain clouds spread across the sky and thunder clapping every other minute. The air was cold and a certain heaviness hung about the streets, if not the weight of pollution then the oppressiveness of the danger and crime that came with living in such a city. Tall buildings seemed to loom over its jaded populous, a sleek and dark look adding to the gothic atmosphere of the metropolitan area. In the middle of it all, the tallest building there, stood Wayne Enterprises, whose inhabitants were busy at work.

At the bottom was the entryway to the building, and at the top, a lone figure sat in his large chair, the light of his laptop illuminating his handsome face. His fingers flew across the keys of the computer, typing the address and name of the recipient of his email. There was no hesitation in his hands as he pressed the send button, done with his message. Now, there was only to await a response. He leaned back in his chair, basking in the quietness of his lone office, before his door burst open to introduce a gaggle of people that made his head pound. Pressing his fingers into his temples, he massaged them, hoping to find any saving grace that would grant him patience. 

Across the city, five people were scattered about the living room of the penthouse apartment of which they were currently living. Adrien Agreste and Chloe Bourgeois lounged around on the couch, each thumbing a row of cards, an invigorating game of Go Fish at hand. Kagami Tsurugi was in the middle of the floor, stretching on a yoga mat, just arriving home from a competition (that she had, yet again, won). Alix Kubdel was grooving to some music on a loveseat adjacent to the couch, blasting from her headphones that everyone could hear from their own positions, her eyes closed. Lastly, Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat by the window overlooking the dreadfully gloomy city, embroidering yet another commission at the request of a friend.

Marinette bit at her lip as a small feeling of frustration hit her. She was getting nowhere with this! She slumped against the window beside her, her forehead hitting the pane with an audible thump. Kagami, in a plank position, looked up at the noise. 

“What’s wrong, Mari-hime?” The Japanese woman tilted her head at her friend. Marinette’s lips twisted a bit, still annoyed. 

“Just-” Marinette huffed and looked away, making Kagami raise an eyebrow, “Just this commission. I’m just having trouble with it.” Adrien and Chloe glanced her way. 

“What do you mean you’re having trouble with it?” Adrien asked. “You love doing commissions. It’s kinda your job.” Her lips twisted again. Chloe rolled her eyes. 

“He’s right, Mari-bug. What’s wrong with this one?” Chloe set her cards face down and stood up, giving a playful shove and a smile to Adrien who had faked making a move to discover her cards. She walked over and sat down with her long time friend. “C’mon, you gotta tell us.” Marinette sighed. ‘No point, I guess.’ 

“It’s not really a what, more of a who.” Chloe nodded. 

“Okay, then who’s making this so difficult for you? Who asked you to make this?” Marinette, suddenly nervous, mumbled the name under her breath. Chloe strained to hear it. “Who?” She mumbled it slightly louder. 

“Marinette, you’re gonna have to be louder than that.” Kagami sat down on her other side. The French Chinese girl sighed and said the name for all to hear. 

“Alya.” 

“What?!” Chloe burst, anger quickly seeping into her tone at the mention of the name. Marinette flinched at her friend’s sudden loudness. “Since when were you in touch with her again?! And why the hell are you making a commission for that idiot?!”

“Chloe,” Adrien admonished, “not so loud. We don’t want the neighbors to hear.” Turning his attention to his other friend, he said, “But seriously. When did you get in touch with her?” Marinette shrunk in on herself a little. Kagami laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and with a small smile, encouraged her onwards. 

“Well, the day before we left for Gotham for university, she called me and wanted to talk over the phone. I said sure, and next thing I know, she apologized for everything and said that she hopes we could still be friends.” Chloe scoffed. 

“And you said yes?! This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” The blonde stomped around the living room, anger pronounced in her every step. 

“Well, I mean, I thought that would be the end of it. I didn’t hear from her until like a week ago-” 

“When she asked for a commission from you,” Kagami finished for her. Marinette nodded miserably. Taking a deep breath, Chloe did her best to tamp down her anger and stomped over to Marinette, sitting down in front of her. In a softer yet still hard voice, she said, 

“Why would you do this? After everything she put you through? And why didn’t you say anything to us?” Marinette looked away from her. 

“Because you would’ve disapproved and I just wanted to put things behind us. But I didn’t think she would ask for something like this. And you know I have a hard time saying no.” 

“Which is why we would’ve said no for you. You should’ve told us.” Adrien said, concerned for his best friend. Marinette bowed her head and shook it, tears gathering in her eyes. 

Adrien sighed and moved to her side, previously occupied by Chloe, giving her a side hug. “We just want what’s best for you, Mari. We’re worried that this will only lead to being reminded of Lila and my father.” 

“Yeah, Mari,” a new voice popped in, “contact with her will only lead to bad memories, for all of us. Especially for you.” Alix took off her headphones and joined the group near the window. Marinette sniffled. 

“I know, I’m sorry, but I can’t stop this. I told her I wanted to put this behind us. I’ve forgiven her.” Chloe opened her mouth to protest, but she cut her friend off, “but that doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten.” 

“That’s good, Mar-hime.” Marinette nodded and wiped her tears away, beginning to sober up.

“Look guys, I’ve already started on this. I might as well finish it. It would be a waste of resources and the source of a bad review if I didn’t. But when I’m done, I’ll tell her that this will be the last thing. No more.” Her friends relaxed a bit, though Chloe still looked a bit contrite. 

“This better be the last, Dupain-Cheng. It’s ridiculous, utterly ridiculous that you even agreed to it, but it better be the last thing.” Chloe warned, her eyes softening as her friend nodded in agreement. Alix’s lips curled into a smile and she leaned forward to hug the dark haired girl, said person sniffling a bit, before letting go and getting up.

“I think it’s time for a little pick-me-up, don’t you guys think?” The pink haired girl flashed a sharp smile, it’s intent not lost on anyone. Everyone looked back to Marinette who smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, guys, let’s suit up. Meet on the roof in five.” With that, everyone dispersed to their separate rooms. Marinette entered her own with a lighter heart and a slight curl of her lips. Tikki flew up to her from her position on the chaise, concern in her eyes. 

“Are you okay Marinette? I heard you outside but didn’t want to interrupt.” The French Chinese girl smiled. 

“I’m great Tikki.” Her kwami gave her a suspicious look. Marinette laughed. “Really, I’m okay.” The kwami nodded. 

“It’ll get better. Don’t you worry!” Tikki flew forward to hug her holder’s cheek. Marinette smiled. 

“I know, Tikki. I know. But for now, we need to suit up!” Tikki beamed. The dark haired girl took a deep breath. “Tikki! Spots-”

The ring of an incoming call interrupted her. The two glanced at each other before Marinette reached for her phone on the dresser, looking at the caller ID. ‘Jagged Stone,’ it read. She picked up the call. 

“Hello Uncle Jagged,” she greeted politely. 

“Marinette! My rockin’ niece!” She giggled. 

"Hey! What’s up?” 

“Well, I need a favor, a huge rockin’ favor.” Her brows scrunched up. 

“Sure! I'll always help you! What do you need?” 

Meanwhile, on the roof, four superheroes hid in the shadows, waiting in impatience. 

“Seriously, what is taking her so long?” Queen Bee tapped her nails against the edge of the railing, leaning down as much as she could while still maintaining being hidden, to see if she could catch a glimpse of her friend. 

“Calm down, Bee. She just had a bad moment. Don’t rush her too much.” Adrien smiled at his childhood friend who rolled her eyes but acquiesced. Kagami and Alix remained silent. 

A few minutes later, Ladybug joined her fellow heroes on the roof, a look of disbelief on her face. Queen Bee quickly noticing the shock on her face, huffed. 

“What now?!” The spotted heroine’s jaw moved for a few seconds, unsure of what to say before she finally said, 

“I think we just got invited to the Wayne Gala.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Edited]
> 
> Hello all, 
> 
> That was the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Firstly, I would like to apologize in advance for the weird writing, plot holes and OOCness of this story. I'm still trying to get into the groove of writing again, and it's taking me a while, so I thought fanfiction is a good way to start. 
> 
> Second, please excuse any mistakes and if you would like me to fix something, just message me (if you can do that on here?) or comment. Don't hesitate to do so. I'll be sure to read the comments, and I would like this story to be as accurate as possible. 
> 
> Thirdly and lastly, I love writing a lot so any constructive criticism is welcome. I would love any feedback you guys can give. I hope you all enjoy reading this as I have enjoyed (and still am enjoying) writing this. Don't hesitate to leave a like, kudos, comment, whatever! 
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> The Poppy Press


	2. Let Go of the Past (But Keep the Lessons It Taught You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She started to move away from Robin, intent on ignoring him for better company with Nightwing, but a strong grip on her upper arm prevented her from doing so, pulling her towards his large figure. He looked down at her, his handsome face pulled into a leer of anger, likely at being ignored. 
> 
> “Where do you think you’re going?” She gave him an incredulous look. Grabbing his wrist, she wrenched his hand off of her, his scowl deepening at her strength. She glared right back. 
> 
> “We’re done here, traffic light.”
> 
> Warning: Violence

A beat of silence met her statement. Then, Chloe broke the quiet by a squeal (a quiet squeal mind you, they’re still in their suits). 

“Are you kidding me?! How?!” Excitement coated her words, a look of glee behind her mask. Alix gave a grin as well, while Adrien was still in shock and Kagami was as stone faced as ever. Marinette, after gaging her friends’ reactions, explained.

“Well, Uncle Jagged just called and asked me for a favor. He said he needed his best designer on the case.” A blush burst across her cheeks at her uncle’s words. Breaking out of his momentary stupor, Adrien grinned a Cheshire smile (a very nice one, thank you). 

“So he asked you to make a commission for him and Penny? M’Lady, that’s great! You have so much talent, of course he asked you!” Her blush deepened at his words. Her mouth opened to disprove his words, but Kagami interrupted her, a knowing look in her eyes. 

“You’re talented, Ladybug. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Such as that pest that you’re letting cling to you.” Marinette diverted her gaze, instead looking out towards the city they would be patrolling. 

“I mean, she wouldn’t have asked for me to make anything for her if she didn’t think I was good, right?” Alix scoffed, while Kagami followed the spotted heroine, her bright red suit shimmering amongst the darkness of the night.

“Just because she asked you doesn’t mean she thinks that.” Marinette’s shoulders slumped at her dragon suited friend’s words and Chloe hurried to add, 

“Knowing her, she’s probably looking for someone who could do the job easiest and without pay. Wait, you’re making her pay for this right?” Ladybug merely looked away.

“Ridiculous, bug! You need to make her pay! Just because she is ‘friends with you again’ and you’ve ‘forgiven her,’ that doesn’t mean shit!” Chloe screeched, her hands planted on the waist of her striped suit. Marinette sighed, 

“Yeah, yes, you’re right, Bee.” She blew a breath, “I don’t know what I was thinking.” Adrien patted her shoulder reassuringly before extending his silver staff, his tail billowing behind him in the wind. 

“Why don’t we talk about this later?” He suggested, “We still have patrol to do.” Despite obvious frustrations, everyone agreed. 

“Alright everyone, remember to stick to the shadows as much as possible. And try not to gain so much attention from the Bat or his Robins, okay? That’s one more distraction we don’t need.” Alix snorted indelicately. 

“Easy for you to say Ladybug. Your suit doesn’t stand out like mine.” She gestured to her light blue and white colored suit and mask. 

“Well, at least you look cute!” Marinette grinned at her, a teasing lilt in her words. The skater only looks on in deadpan before smirking at her leader. 

“I mean, I may look cute, but at least I grew taller.” The spotted heroine scowled at the playful jab. 

While everyone kept growing, even a little past high school, she stayed the same height since sophomore year at Collège François Dupont, only a little over 5’2, much to her dismay and her friends’ delight. Alix started growing more and ended up at the height of 5’4, Chloe at 5’6, Kagami at 5’5, and Adrien at 5’9. Chloe and Adrien snickered while Kagami let a small smile break across her face. Marinette huffed and muttered a ‘whatever’ under her breath, fond at her friend’s teasing. 

“Alright team, head out! Queen Bee to the East, Chat with me to the South, Bunnyx to the West, and Ryuuko to the North!” At her command, everyone dispersed into different directions, Chat following his Bug, jumping on a roof opposite of her. 

Running, Marinette basked in the wind, the coolness of the night, reminded of all those nights in Paris. Nostalgia hit her as she slowed to a trot at the edge of a roof, her partner slowing as well. Sensing his best friend’s sadness, his staff extended, carrying him over to the opposite roof. 

“What’s wrong, Bugaboo?” Marinette didn’t look at him as she replied, 

“Just,” a slight pause between her words as she spotted something in the distance, a small flash of light, “remembering.” What was unsaid had the largest weight in her words, both knowing exactly what she was remembering. Before he could continue on, she changed the subject. “Did you see that?” Adrien let out a quiet and resigned sigh, knowing that this probably wasn’t the right time or place to talk  
about such problems. 

“Yeah, I did. Let’s check it out.” Ladybug jabbed her thumb to the opposite roof, and he leapt over, following his partner towards where the small flash of light was. Both heroes landed on a short building with a latch to the inside, overlooking an empty street. Confused, Ladybug walked around the roof, surveying what that light could’ve been. Then, a prickle went up her spine. Looking over at Chat, she saw that he had noticed a shift in the atmosphere as well. Grabbing her yo-yo, she swung it around, towards a shadowed part of the roof, her instinct telling her that danger was just right there. 

Her yo-yo swung out but stuck onto something, and wouldn’t let up. Marinette scowled. 

“Why don’t you just come out, Robin. We know you’re there.” A figure shifted in the shadows, a flash of yellow and green caught her eye before his full figure emerged out of the shadows, twirling a batarang in his hands. That must’ve been the source of the light, they realized. A sneer showed under his mask, obviously not impressed. He threw her yo-yo back at her, Marinette catching it easily. 

“Tt. That was too easy. Do you make a habit of being gullible?” Mocking seeped through his tone, arrogance in his stance. The spotted heroine groaned exasperatedly, while Chat merely looked on, unimpressed. 

“What do you need, Robin?” His sneer stayed in place as he observed the two through his mask. 

“Answers.” 

“I’ve already told you and your teammates, we have no answers for you. We’re just here to help.” His expression morphed into a snarl, his displeasure at her response rather obvious. 

“And you expect me to believe you? Don’t be so naive. You have a motive. What is it?” His teeth gritted as he continued to talk.

“We don’t have one. We just want to help.” Chat answered, looking at both his partner and the other hero. Robin scoffed. 

He approached Ladybug, his form towering over her small frame, likely in a ploy to intimidate her into giving him the answers he’s been desperately trying to find for months. She looked him in the eye (through his mask, obviously) and glared with all her might and he returned the favor. Before either hero could say anything, however, another figure joined them on the roof. Even while slightly shorter than Robin, Nightwing still cut an imposing figure. The same could not be said for his smile though. 

“Chat! Bug! Nice to see both of you again!” His handsome smile showed. Marinette returned his smile from her position, as did Adrien. She started to move away from Robin, intent on ignoring him for better company with Nightwing, but a strong grip on her upper arm prevented her from doing so, pulling her towards his large figure. He looked down at her, his handsome face pulled into a leer of anger, likely at being ignored. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” She gave him a disgusted look, her skin underneath her suit crawling at his touch. Grabbing his wrist, she wrenched his hand off of her, his scowl deepening at her strength. She glared right back. 

“We’re done here, traffic light.” Marinette was steaming inside at his attitude. ‘How dare he touch me,’ she screamed internally as she moved around him to meet his teammate further inside the roof, ignoring his low growl of frustration behind her. She took a shallow breath, schooling her expression before facing Nightwing, who smiled down at her. “It has been a while, hasn’t it? We apologize for not being out sooner but our civilian lives were starting to get busy. Besides, you handled it for a couple of weeks, no?” The man beamed at her. 

“We were fine, even before you showed up,” Robin’s deep timber cut through his teammate’s response. She turned her head to meet his eyes but he stalked past her without looking at her, going straight to Nightwing. “We need to talk,” he paused as he looked at Ladybug and Chat Noir with a distrusting side eye, “privately.” The current and former Robin moved to the edge of the roof, away from the other two. Marinette, thoroughly frustrated, tapped into the mental link that the miraculous holders shared, a connection between the kwami’s. 

‘Guys,’ she thought, ‘we’re on a roof with Nightwing and Robin. Has anyone else run into the other Bats?’ It took less than a moment for everyone to respond. 

‘I’m running with Black Bat right now, and I think the Man himself isn’t far behind.’ Alix replied through the link. 

‘You’re working with Black Bat?’ 

‘It’s not so bad. I think she’s more laid back than any of the others.’ 

‘What about Bee and Ryuko?’ Chat asked. 

‘I haven’t run into anyone yet. But I think that idiot Red Robin is tailing me. Hold on,’ Chloe sounded annoyed, as usual. 

‘Red Hood is with me.’ Kagami responded, unflappable as ever. Marinette winced. 

'He still giving you trouble?' Kagami only hummed, but everyone could already see the severe scowl on her usually stoic face.

‘Alright, can both of you lose them? We need to get back home. It’s already 2 in the morning. Alix, you too. We have classes and our jobs in the morning.’ Words of agreement sounded through the link, and Marinette looked at Adrien. Both nodded simultaneously. 

‘You go first,’ she told her partner. He nodded, and said, 

‘Be careful, especially with Robin. Loverboy didn’t look too happy when you ignored him.’ A teasing smile curled at his lips and with a salute, he was off into the night. Marinette let out a fond snort. She turned to Robin and Nightwing. 

“I think it’s about time I returned. I have an early morning.” She told them. Nightwing nodded and Robin only scoffed before turning around. “Don’t try to follow me, Robin. You know I’m too fast for you,” She winked at Nightwing, catching her yo-yo around another building and swinging off to the penthouse, Nightwing’s laugh and Robin’s growl piercing through the air behind her. She smirked, happy that she got the last word in for once. 

‘Serves you right, traffic light.’ She sang triumphantly in her head. Swinging forward, she made her way back home, far away from the heroes of Gotham. 

\-----

"Oh come on, Baby Bird! That was hilarious!" Dick Grayson laughed as he and his brother made their way back to the Manor. 

"She is a menace (JJ Jameson, is that you?). I have no idea why Father insists we put up with them." Damian Wayne ripped his mask off as the brothers entered the entrance to the Cave. Cassandra flew in just then and joined their side, listening to her brother complain about their nightly companions. 

"Not bad people. Like Bunnyx. Ladybug is nice too," she replied to her brother, only furthering is ire. He quickened his pace, desperate to get his report done with and retreat to his room. 

His father and brothers were around the table debriefing their night, and Barbara was at the Bat Computer doing something. He joined his family, throwing his mask on the table and sitting down. 

"Report, Damian." He grit his teeth. 

"Nothing, other than the usual annoyances." His clipped words expressed his short temper at the moment. Dick's chuckle didn't make it any better. 

"We ran into Ladybug and Chat Noir again." Jason grinned, his white bangs hanging in front of his eyes. 

"Yeah, we heard you guys through the comms. Just a question, Demon Spawn. When're you going to confess your undying love to her?" Babs snorted from her wheelchair, and mocked, 

"'Where do you think you're going?' Honestly, Damian, you couldn't have made it more obvious." Said man only scoffed. Dick continued his story. 

"And did you guys hear what she said after? I swear, she's so badass. She took his arm and made him let go of her like it was nothing! And then she said, 'We're done here, traffic light!'" He interrupted his own sentence with his booming laugh, "Seriously, his face was hilarious!" Damian sneered and Tim's face became thoughtful. 

"You kind of do look like a traffic light. But, Dick, I thought you would be more insulted, considering it's your colors." Dick shrugged. 

"Not anymore. Don't get me wrong, it'll always be a part of me, but that doesn't mean I have to wear it anymore." Alfred stood off to the side and smiled slightly. 

"Yes. It is nice to know that Master Damian is participating in....activities that are typical of his age." Alfred stated. Damian looked at him in horror as everyone around them sans Bruce broke down into fits of laughter. Damian scowled and stomped towards the entrance to the Manor from the Cave. 

"Whatever. You can stay down here all night and laugh like the imbeciles you are. I'd prefer to save my intelligence. Good night, Father." Their howling laughter could be heard even as he travelled up to his room. He opened the door, alerting Titus of his master's arrival. The Great Dane came trotting up to Damian, receiving a pet, and followed his master to his bed, where, after Damian shed his suit and put on comfortable sleep pants, curled under the covers. 

Suddenly, his scowl turned into a small frown, his pride not allowing anyone else to see his expression soften. 

'I don't like her. She's beneath me.' He thought as he stared at the dark night sky from his bed. 'I don't.' 

\-----

Already back at the penthouse, Marinette slipped through her bedroom window. 

"Spots off." A flash of pink light shined before she was left in the clothes she had donned before turning into Ladybug. Tikki flew from her earrings and towards her holder. 

"Are you okay Marinette? I know talking with Robin isn't your favorite thing to do." The dark haired girl snorted. 

"When is it ever? I don't get what his problem is!" A knock came to her door, and she slumped onto her bed. "Come in," she called out. 

Adrien stepped in, detransformed, Plagg following. 

“Hey, how was it after I left?” Marinette only scoffed, Adrien knowing perfectly how well it went. 

“Can you believe he touched me, Adrien?” Her heart pounded as she remembered how gross her skin felt after he grabbed her. The blonde’s hand rested on her shoulder as he came to sit next to her on her chaise. 

“Yeah, I know. But you gotta remember he’s not my father, Nette. Robin isn’t my father.” The reminder of Gabriel Agreste had tears springing to her eyes. The dark haired girl nodded. 

"I know, I know he's not but every time someone grabs me like that, I can't help but think about that day." Adrien's eyes darkened, and a sudden bout of anger surged through him; anger at his life for being this way, and anger at his father for dimming one of the brightest lights he knows. 

"Marinette," he whispers softly but with no less conviction, "I promise you that I- we will never let that happen again. You're safe from him now. We all are." 

The day the Miraculous Team had defeated Hawkmoth was not a good day for anyone. Gabriel Agreste had nearly swiped the ladybug and cat miraculous from the heroes, starting with the ladybug earrings. She was held captive for hours by the former fashion designer from her partner, from Paris while akumas and sentimonsters ran rampant. 

Chat and the rest of her team eventually found her through their own tracking devices, which combined together made an even stronger signal that helped them find her location. There, the rest of the miraculous holders fought Hawkmoth and Mayura, becoming severely injured and even dying in the process. However, the most tragic death was the death of her best friend and partner, Chat Noir at the hands of his own father. Such strong negative emotions surged within her, bringing her to fight with all her might against the man holding her captive. 

Breaking free of her own restraints in the dome of the Agreste home, she rushed towards Gabriel, screaming bloody murder. 

"How could you do that to your own son! You monster!" She fought through the tears and, even without her powers, managed to put up a good fight. However, Hawkmoth was stronger, and eventually held her by the throat, close enough to him that she could feel his breath hit her face. 

"Why? Because he doesn't matter. When Emilee is alive again, we could always have another child." The emotionlessness in his voice bothered her to no end. "Besides, why do you care?" A malicious smile lit up his face. "You won't be alive anyway!" 

She snarled up at him. Sneakily, with her successfully distracting him from notice, she brought her arms up and paused. 

"I'll always," She grabbed the earrings on his ears and ripped them out, ripping his ear lobes, "care." 

Gabriel shouted in pain, dropping her to the ground and clutching his bloody ears. Marinette backflipped and landed a safe distance away from the man. Wiping the blood off, she put the earrings on herself, and together with the Cat miraculous she managed to swipe off Chat, she brought enough power to defeat both Hawkmoth and Mayura, taking both the Butterfly and Peacock miraculous. 

In the end, with tears in her eyes, she gave the 'Miraculous Cure' and everything was the same again. Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur were arrested and given life sentences. Everyone who died came back to life, including Chat and the trauma of multiple years finally came to an end. 

It lead to her and her friends moving to Gotham in order to get away from that life and to start anew. 

"I know Adrien. We're safe now, and I'll make damn sure that it stays that way. We changed so much after that day. We can't afford much more." She smiled when she remembered something. "I know you were dying to make puns with Nightwing. Remember the night we all met?" 

Adrien laughed softly at the reminder. 

"Yeah, what a disaster. But hey, at least you showed up Robin." Marinette scrunched her nose at his name. "Speaking of which, when are you gonna address that particular problem?" His eyebrows wiggled suggestively. 

"You look so dumb, Chaton. There's nothing going on between me and him. Just mutual hatred." She muttered curses under her breath, while Adrien looked at her disbelievingly. 

"Sure, Nettie. Deny it all you want, but he was jealous tonight because you ignored him for his teammate." 

"I wouldn't know. I didn't see his face much." Her friend hummed knowingly, a grin on his face as she rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever. Let's go debrief and talk about the Wayne Gala. I have an idea about what we all can wear!" Excitement shone through on her face and she left Adrien to follow her out. 

The blonde stared at the door fondly, happy that things were starting to get better for his friend. For all his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> This is the second chapter of this book. I hope you liked it! I tried to have some of both Elizabeth and Darcy's tendencies come through in this chapter a bit and I've been getting some more ideas of events that could happen to make it like Jane Austen's famous novel. I'm looking forward to writing more and reading some comments from you all! 
> 
> This was much longer than I had anticipated, and I will do my best to make chapters long like this if you all want. I cannot guarantee it but I'll try. 
> 
> There is something called a mental link that forms when enough miraculous are out, and that is only canon in here. They will be using it frequently. 
> 
> Please do let me know what things could be improved. All constructive criticism is welcome. I don't have an editor, so I'm doing my best to edit myself (aka, this is non-beta'd). Leave a like, comment, kudos, or whatever! Until next time, 
> 
> The Poppy Press


	3. Hands That Never Touch (Lips That Never Meet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He will be pleased,' she thought to herself. The call went through, a man's voice echoing on the other side of the line, as if in a cave. 
> 
> "Is it done?" The woman grinned behind the gas mask. 
> 
> "It is done, father." His deep chuckle rang out on the other side. 
> 
> "Well done, Talia."

“So,” Adrien said through a mouthful of his sandwich, “we never got to talking about the Wayne Gala the last night.” The girls grimaced at the sight of the chewed up food in his mouth. 

“Gross, Agreste,” Alix put her hand under his jaw and manually closed it for him. Adrien faked offense, and went back to chewing (with his mouth closed, thank goodness), careful not to accidentally spill food out of his mouth and onto his newly bought graphic tee. 

Everyone was standing around the kitchen, getting ready to head to work or to school. Marinette, who had worn a long, light pink cardigan with a white tee underneath and black jeans with gray ballet flats, her hair in a messy bun, was leaning against the wooden counter, her sketchbook in hand, scribbling out notes. Chloe joined Adrien on the stools across the counter, eating a small plum, her bright yellow nails contrasting with the deep purple of the fruit. She maneuvered around a bit on the chair, careful not to get her newest créme blouse stuck on a hidden splinter. Kagami, ever the active and traditional person, was eating a hearty breakfast that consisted of all the nutrients that would aid her in her competition this weekend, just coming back from a run in a black sports bra and leggings. Alix danced back and forth in the kitchen on her skates, her pink hair flowing behind her, getting her own breakfast ready. 

“Well, our debriefing pretty much only consisted of complaining about the Bat Fam.” Alix stated, gaining a weird look from Chloe and Adrien. 

“Alix, honey, literally no one calls them that.” The pink haired girl shrugged noncommittally. 

“It’ll catch on one day. I know it.”

“Sure,” Adrien drawled out dubiously, “Whatever you say, midget.” Alix stuck her tongue out at him. Marinette suddenly closed her sketchbook with a snap, facing Adrien with an excited smile. 

“Oh, yes! I had a few ideas for everyone’s outfits, but let me get back to you guys later today. I still need a bit of time to think!” Chloe chuckled a bit. 

“It’s really lucky that Jagged invited us like two weeks in advance. If he had done it later, like he did with the last event, Mari would probably combust due to stress.” Adrien and Alix joined in with their laughter, knowing their friend to be as clumsy and forgetful as she was back in high school. 

“I just get nervous! I wanted everything to be perfect.” Marinette pouted. 

“And it will be! Give yourself some credit, Mari. You’re literally so talented that I would even wear a trashbag if it was designed by you,” Alix exaggerated. The dark haired girl laughed and turned to face the skater. 

“Yeah, sure Alix.” Though, despite her doubt, she felt good, knowing that her friends had her back. Coincidentally, as she turned towards her pink haired friend, Marinette happened to glance at the time on the oven and her eyes widened. “Oh, crap, crap, crap! I’m gonna be late!” Grabbing her messenger bag that Tikki had quickly flew into and an apple for the ride, she dashed out the door with her keys, hoping that nothing else would distract her and cause her to be late. Everyone in the kitchen let out a huffing laugh as she ran like a bat out of hell. Plagg looked at the door, his bright green eyes deeply amused. 

“Typical.” 

\-----

Emerald green eyes stared up at the white plaster ceiling intently, as if to try to find distinct patterns within its smooth surface, a feat that cannot be done. ‘Sounds like her, definitely.’ Damian often found his thoughts going back to the dark haired, spotted heroine. It seemed that no matter what, he couldn’t use the skills he so prided himself on to read her sufficiently. Years of training to be the heir to the Demon and then the Batman legacy all lost on some little girl thinking she could play dress up with her friends and that by itself would make them heroes. The very thought made him seethe. 

And not to mention how irritated he had become last night at her refusal to pay attention to him, rather wanting to be in the company of someone else, Grayson, his brother, no less. 

Damian sat up in his bed, perpetual scowl etched onto his face. Titus raised his head with his master, alert at his movements. The black haired male turned his head to his dog. 

“Ironic, is it not, Titus? The day has only just begun, but it has already ended on a sour note.” Titus gave a small ‘woof’ as if to say he understood his master’s ire. Shaking his head, Damian pushed all thoughts of Ladybug away from his mind, starting to get ready for the day. 

As he headed down to breakfast, his leather messenger bag hanging on his shoulder, he adjusted his army green bomber jacket over his striped white and black tee, intending to only go down to the kitchens and grab an apple before heading off to his classes. Opening the mahogany door, he first spotted Tim, glasses and computer and all, nursing a cup of steaming coffee (undoubtedly about his seventh for the morning) across from Jason, who had his nose buried in a book. Neither of them showed acknowledgement of his arrival, but he could tell they were listening. 

Damian made his way to the kitchen counter, grabbing a green apple from the centered fruit bowl, and heading towards the door once again. Before he could leave however, the sound of a notification sounded. He reached for his phone, which he had pocketed, and glanced at the message. ‘From Jon,’ he noted. 

‘When’re you heading to school? Can you meet me in front of the labs? I need help with something.’ Damian rolled his eyes. 

“Tt.” He closed and repocketed his phone, his head snapping up when he heard the door open itself. His father, he had always known, was a handsome man. Striking blue eyes and thick black hair that Damian had inherited, a strong (but not too big) nose that fit his face, and lips that, according to many, drove women mad. However, today, he was dressed up more than usual, the suit he picked out easily accentuating his features. Jason whistled. 

“Hot date?” His tone insinuated filthy things. Tim peered up at Bruce through his glasses. 

“Date?” His eyes widened and a grin broke out on his face. “Is it with Selina? Is this date why you took the day off?” Bruce gave no outward acknowledgement of their questions, just continued into the kitchen. 

“Aww come on, daddy dearest,” Jason teased, “You gotta tell us sometime! We knew you were still hooking up with her!” Bruce still didn’t glance their way, instead turning to his youngest son. 

“Damian, remember after school, your brothers and you have a fitting.” Damian nodded in affirmation, not looking back at this father. 

“Aw man!” He heard Jason yell as he headed out the door. 

\-----

“Thanks for helping me, Dames!” A wide smile filled Damian’s vision as the two boys walked down the hallway to their first class. Brighter than the sun, Damian resisted the urge to pull out the sunglasses hidden in his backpack to shield himself from the light. It was the same kind of smile that reminded him of the one Ladybug had flashed his brother last night. He cursed himself quietly, clutching his head in his hands. 'Stop thinking about her!' 

"Damian? Are you okay?" A voice asked in concern. His head snapped up, meeting the eyes of his best friend, Jon Kent. As it turned out, Jon needed help with chemistry and dragged Damian to the labs to have him explain the entire chapter to him. He scowled. 

“You’re already an idiot, Kent. Start studying so your IQ doesn’t descend any further.” Jon’s smile widened at the insult. 

“So mean~” he sang. “Anyway, you wanna hang out after school? My dad brought some cool things back from his last trip out of uh- state!” Damian cocked an eyebrow, ignoring his friend’s almost mistake. 

“And your mother didn’t kill him?” A sheepish expression took over Jon’s face. 

“She doesn’t know. Dad made me and Kon promise not to tell her.” 

“How moronic of him. Lois likely already knows.” 

“You think?” Jon’s tone became nervous, “Poor dad.” Damian watched his only friend slump a bit before brightening back up and shrugging. “Oh well. Any who, wanna hang?” 

“I cannot. I have a fitting to attend for the gala two weeks away.” Jon pouted, and Damian continued, his face carefully blank, “However, I may have an opening tomorrow, after my Physics lecture.” That did the trick. The half alien’s smile was back. 

“I can’t wait~!” 

\-----

Marinette bustled around 'Rose & Co. Fitting and Boutique' near the end of her shift, the senior designer, Collins, barking out orders to the workers around the office. Apparently, there was an important order that was supposed to come in today, and everything needed to be perfect. The other junior designer, Jean, was right beside her, sorting through fabrics that Collins had directed her at. 

"Do you know who's coming in today, Jean?" Marinette asked, playing up her French accent that was basically nonexistent in her hero persona. 

"I'm not entirely sure, but it's gonna be someone big. Colonel Collins over there is gonna blow her fuse if anything goes wrong." Jean glanced around them, affirming that everyone was busy and turned back to Marinette. "You didn't hear it from me, but I think Bruce Wayne and his sons are coming here today!" She giggled in excitement. Marinette, on the other hand, didn't react. 

"So?" Jean gaped at her partner. 

"So?! They're not just the largest benefactors of, like, this entire city, but they're also like super hot! I could look at them all day!" Jean swooned and Marinette rolled her eyes, eyeing the clock on the wall. 

"Well, have fun looking at them for the next hour. I'm going home." Marinette could practically feel Tikki's impatience to be free of her purse. She said her goodbyes to everyone on the floor, Collins hardly replying before going off at another poor worker. Shaking her head, the dark haired girl headed towards the exit, the door's bell dinging as she departed and turned right, not noticing the four black haired, light eyed men entering the shop she had just left. She continued on her way home. 

\-----

"Can someone please tell me why we need to do this?" Jason whined in the car. Damian ignored his brother in favor of looking at the road. 

"Because you ruined your only suit, Master Jason, at the last party after thinking it was a good idea to chase after a wild porcupine to its den outside of the Caswell's family home. Master Tim has spilled many unknown substances on his suit, so much so that it needed to be burned at the risk of causing Master Tim's death, and Master Damian had packed so many weapons in his own tuxedo that it nearly ripped itself apart completely. Luckily, the dress pants were salvageable and we will have a matching jacket in no time." Alfred's tone was completely neutral, as was the expression on his face, but the boys knew better. 

Jason gulped and Tim hung his head. Even Damian's lips thinned, but Bruce did not react. 

"Even worse, however, is Master Bruce. His tuxedo, costing over a total of $10,000 was ruined over a small debacle with the Joker. It had to be burned as well." Now, Bruce's nose twitched. 'Hell hath no fury like an Alfred scorned,' they thought collectively. 

A minute later, the car was put in park and the four men were ushered out of the car by a deceptively calm butler. 

"Okay, but why isn't Dick with us? His suits have been ruined too!" 

"Master Dick has not yet ruined his suit. He even knows how to take care of it when handling his 'business,' something I taught him. I will be reteaching you all as well when we arrive at the Manor." At this, the Wayne men shuddered, none of them paying any attention to the person who just left the store. 

Bruce reached for the door of the Rose & Co. Fitting and Boutique, and ever the gentleman, let everyone enter first. Jason was still grumbling and Tim's eyes were still glued to his phone, likely due to a project at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce waited for his youngest son, who had let something catch his attention. Damian's eyes caught onto the heel of a shoe before it disappeared around the corner. Bruce raised an eyebrow. 

"Coming, Damian?" His green eyes met his father's blue ones, and shaking his head, he entered the shop, eyeing the door as it closed behind his father. A small, despondent feeling curled in his chest, as if something was supposed to happen, as if it almost happened. 

'Did I miss something?' 

\-----

Meanwhile, somewhere in a city on the Arabian Peninsula, a woman with deep green eyes, taking care not to make any noise, swiftly toed her way down the rickety steps that led to a short, dark hallway, a door at the end of it. Stopping a few feet away from the door, she gently set down the empty metal toolbox before stalking closer to the door. 

Reaching for the gas bomb in the pocket of her large hoodie, she ripped the pin, mentally counting the seconds, while she ran for the door, kicking it open and dropping the gas bomb inside. She drew back behind the corner of the door, making sure to slide her gas mask in place before sliding her gun out of her belt. 

Running into the room, she quickly identified the five men inside, four gasping on the floor, their thaubs pooling around them, and the last behind a desk, clutching at his throat and eyes. Deftly, the woman made quick work of the men on the floor before approaching the man behind the desk, his entire upper torso bowed, showing the agal and ghutrah that covered the crown of his head. Her thin, calloused fingers gripped his chin and brought his head up. Brown clashed with green as she asked through the mask, 

"Where is it?" The man's eyes shuddered a bit before closing. Sighing in irritation, the woman surveyed the room, her eyes coming to rest upon a small crate with a small crack within its walls. A faint green light was emitted from the gap. Grinning, she turned back to the man. 

"Thanks," she said before aiming her gun right in the middle of his forehead and pulled the trigger. Tucking the gun back in her belt, she walked over to the crate, and grasped the crowbar so conveniently left by its side. Using her strength, she leveraged the lid open to reveal the hidden gem inside. The woman's eyes gleamed. 

She brought out a burner phone from her pants pocket, clicking on the only number in the contacts. As the line rang, she took the gem out and turned it around, letting the heaviness of it weigh in her hands. 

'He will be pleased,' she thought to herself. The call went through, a man's voice echoing on the other side of the line, as if in a cave. 

"Is it done?" The woman grinned behind the gas mask. 

"It is done, father." His deep chuckle rang out on the other side. 

"Well done, Talia." 

Talia Al Ghul hummed and hung up the phone. Walking out of the room and into the hallway, she opened the empty metal toolbox and dropped the large cut of Kryptonite in it. Closing the box with a small 'thunk,' she walked up the steps and out of the hidden building, not even glancing at the room where bodies lay, dead. Talia was in a hurry to get home and was glad that, for once, things will be going their way. 

Yes, it will be going their way for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> This chapter focused a lot more on Damian's point of view, with his opinion on Ladybug and her team and the happenings of his day. It's not much, but I guess it's something. Also, I very much so apologize for the 'Almost' part of the chapter. I know it's frustrating, however, I assure you, next chapter, these two finally meet. If you know Pride and Prejudice, you know how they meet. 
> 
> The last part is shrouded in some mystery I guess, but I think you guys know where I'm going with the Kryptonite. I mean, it's pretty obvious. 
> 
> Finally, for an explanation of the things I had put in the last portion of the chapter, an agal is the black crown thing that Arabic men traditionally wear, same with the ghutrah or the long piece of cloth worn underneath the agal and the thaub, a long robe with pants underneath it, nearly always light in color. I apologize if I got anything wrong about that, but because I'm not Arabic, I researched on the internet. Please correct me if I am wrong. 
> 
> Anyway, I look forward to writing the next chapter, and I promise that it will be up soon! 
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> The Poppy Press


	4. I am in No Humor at Present to give Consequence (To Young Ladies who are Slighted By Other Men) Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “On the other hand, if every man in that room tonight doesn’t end the night in love with one of you, then I’m no judge of beauty.” Chloe snorted, though secretly pleased at her friend’s words. 
> 
> “Or men.” Marinette laughed, loud and amused. 
> 
> “They’re way too easy to judge, Chlo.” 
> 
> “You know, Dupain-Cheng, one day, you’re gonna find someone who catches your eye, and then you’ll have to watch your tongue.” The French Chinese girl lifted her lips into a smirk. 
> 
> “As if that’ll happen anytime soon.”

It had taken a long time for her to finish it all, but she was able to do it. Marinette stepped back and admired the dress that sat on the mannequin. Tikki, who was sitting on her bedside table, munching on a cookie, gave a smile.

“It looks great Marinette! You’ll look so pretty!” Marinette giggled. 

“Thanks Tikki. It took awhile but I finally did it.” The dress itself was a bright red qipao that reached floor length. The bodice, higher around the waist and dipping down to a point in the front, was made to fit around her torso but still give her enough room to move if she needed to and the skirt, attached to the dress in a way that made it look like it was sewn underneath. Red lace sewn in traditional Chinese patterns covered the qipao, with see through lace sleeves that ended halfway down her arms, a thicker fabric overlaying the ends. The skirt came in multiple layers, thin and airy, always trailing behind her as she moved, and in the front were long, gold tassels that hung from underneath the bodice, accentuating themselves through the red. Above her torso, the neckline came up to a traditional qipao look, a collar that dipped down to the base of the neck. 

A hard knock came to her room’s door, causing Marinette to startle. 

“Marinette!” Chloe yelled from the other side, “You’re taking forever! Hurry it up! We need to leave soon!” The black haired girl glanced at her alarm clock sitting on her bedside table, next to Tikki. Her eyes widened at she realized that putting her ‘final touches’ on her own dress took longer than expected.

“Okay, just wait a few minutes!” She called back, hearing Chloe scoff and mutter something akin to ‘typical.’ Hurriedly, Marinette took her dress off the mannequin and wrapped it around herself, the qipao opening from two cloth buttons that spanned across the right chest area down to the waist and to the end of the bodice. She closed the buttons together and ran to the mirror. Her makeup was done earlier by Chloe, neutral tones across her eyes and natural gloss on her lips as the blonde had said that much more would take too much away from her dress. Marinette had only shrugged and said, 

“Hey, this is your field of expertise.” One glance at her hair, a half up half down bun style, with the bun held in place by an ornamental hairpin (also done by the blonde heiress) had her smiling at herself in the mirror. When she was done checking that everything was perfect, she exited her room and walked down the hallway, into the kitchen to meet the impatient eyes of her friend. 

“Finally!” The blonde haired girl opened her mouth to say something else but then she glanced at her friend’s appearance. Her eyebrows raised. “Damn, Dupain-Cheng.” That had everyone’s heads swivelling. Adrien and Alix whistled in amazement from their positions on the counch, while Kagami, who was next to the windowsill, nodded in approval, her eyes appraising the other girl. 

“Marinette, you look amazing!” Adrien gushed. Alix went to stand next to her and nudged her with a calloused elbow. 

“Someone’s gonna get a boyfriend tonight!~” She sang. “Or you know, something at least.” Marinette blushed, pushing her pink haired friend away from her, a dirty grin painting Alix’s face. 

“Don’t even, Alix. You know it’s not time for that.” Chloe rolled her eyes. 

“It’s never time for you, Mari.” 

“You’ll have to get hitched someday~” Adrien chimed in. Marinette sighed. 

“Guys, just let it go. Please. I’ve just had too much bad luck with guys. I mean, the first guy to have a crush on me was akumatized and the second turns out to be gay,” Adrien adopts a sheepish smile, “I’m not blaming anyone, but, I mean, so much for being the holder of good luck.” Everyone in the room is quiet, tendrils of guilt pooling in her friends’ stomachs for touching upon an obviously sore subject. 

Kagami, who was silently observing from across the room, came to everyone’s rescue. 

“Even so, it doesn’t change the fact that you are the holder of good luck. You just have to wait for this one.” Marinette shrugged sullenly. 

“You’re right. Maybe I just haven’t found the right guy for me.” After years of conditioning her emotions due to Hawkmoth, Marinette, by habit, realized her mood and the black haired girl shook herself off, forcing herself to look at a positive side. “Ah whatever. Either way, it doesn’t matter. I’ve got all I’ll ever need!” She gestured to her friends, who smile in response. It was then that Marinette took the time to observe her friends in their attires. 

Chloe stood in the middle of the kitchen with a long light yellow colored ball gown, floor length like her own. The torso had a sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps reaching over her shoulders. Yellow and white flowers, both large and small, decorate the bodice, covering it nearly completely. More flowers trailed down the length of the skirt, ending it in a lace trim. Her hair sat in a high ponytail with a flower barrette clip sweeping her bangs to one side. 

Alix, still right next to Marinette, wore a short white halter neck skater dress with a pencil skirt finish. Soft, powder blue mesh fabric attached to the arm openings and forming sleeves that cover down to her forearms, puffing out at the end. A silky belt wound itself around her waist, and from underneath, extra long mesh fabric was sewn in to cover the skirt, also powdered blue, and reached midcalf. The fabric itself was slit very thinly in the front, back and sides to provide utmost ability to move. Marinette had even made Alix a pair of dress shoes with a wheel on the bottom so she could skate around the Gala if she so wished (think heelies). Her hair was down today, reaching just underneath her shoulders, lightly curled and her make up only consisted of light concealer, eyeshadow, mascara and tinted lipstick, a natural look. 

Adrien was still sitting on the couch, but his position did nothing to lessen his beauty. She had made a completely white tuxedo for him, but had embroidered a little black cat emblem on the coat pocket. The handkerchief tucked in the pocket had green cat eyes stitched on the corner poking out of the pocket. His blonde strands were swept to the side with the help of some mousse. Underneath the white suit, he wore a black undershirt tied with a white tie and black dress shoes. 

(He had squealed when he saw his outfit while Marinette had stared at him in deadpan. 

“If you spill anything on this, I will tell Plagg to hid the smelliest cheese he can find in your room,” she threatened and right away, the smile was wiped off the blonde’s face as horror took over. 

“Y-Yes ma’am,” he had stuttered while Alix and Chloe snickered across the room.) 

Kagami had received a black dress styled after a traditional Japanese kimono. It was more simple, like Adrien’s. Cranes and flowers were stitched onto one side, trailing down the black fabric that ended about midthigh, embroidered in a shimmery gold, white, and red threads. A black satin obi cinched around her waist, and black ballet flats covered her feet, ribbons attached to the heel of the shoe curling their way around Kagami’s strong legs. Marinette whistled. 

“On the other hand, if every man in that room tonight doesn’t end the night in love with one of you, then I’m no judge of beauty.” Chloe snorted, though secretly pleased at her friend’s words. 

“Or men.” Marinette laughed, loud and amused. 

“They’re way too easy to judge, Chlo.” 

“You know, Dupain-Cheng, one day, you’re gonna find someone who catches your eye, and then you’ll have to watch your tongue.” The French Chinese girl lifted her lips into a smirk. 

“As if that’ll happen anytime soon.”  
\-----

The miraculous wearers travelled down to the main floor of their apartment complex, scarcely finding people around the lobby. However, among the people that were there, one caught Marinette’s eye. He wore a glittering pantsuit, a Gallic Rooster embroidered onto the back, and Eiffel Tower glasses.

“Uncle Jagged!” She exclaimed and ran up to hug her honorary uncle. Said man laughed as she tackled him in her embrace, burying her face into the shoulder of his lapel jacket. 

“Marinette, my rockin’ niece!” 

“I missed you!” The black haired girl could feel her uncle’s body shake as he laughed. Jagged brought up a hand to pet the back of his niece’s head. 

“Me too, little star. Me too.” A flash of magenta caught Marinette’s eye from behind Jagged’s shoulder. Quickly, she let go of her uncle to hug his wife and her honorary aunt, a Penny Rolling-Stone. 

“Hi Penny!” Penny smiled, her gloved arms reaching behind the girl to return her hug. 

“Hello Mari. It’s been too long.” Jagged harrumphed next to his wife. 

“It so has. That’s totally not rockin’.” Marinette agreed with her uncle, giving him a soft giggle. “Anyhow, you kids ready to go?” He directed the question to everyone else, who were watching the reunion with little smiles on their faces. 

“Let’s go!” Adrien bounded forward, heading for the limo parked outside the building, many people gawking and pointing. Penny put her arm around Marinette and led her to the car, Jagged and the other girls following behind. 

“To the Wayne Gala,” Jagged called to the driver who nodded, and as soon as the doors to the car, closed, they were off. 

In the privacy of the car, Jagged took the time to compliment his niece on her designs for his and his wife’s outfits as well as her own and the ones she made for her friends.

“Totally rockin’ and rad, Nettie!” Penny smiled and agreed with her husband. 

“I agree. I love the French patriotism,” Penny gestured to her own outfit, a white mermaid dress with a belt that consisted of the French flag colors. Marinette blushed as if she never received such praises from the two before. 

“It’s really nothing. I’m just glad it got to you on time.” Modesty had always been Marinette’s strong suit, even if she didn’t know she was being modest. Alix rolled her eyes. 

“Marinette, you literally have enough accomplishments under your belt to be considered a household name.” Her blush became more pronounced at her friend’s words and she stayed silent, knowing that if she contradicted the pink haired girl’s praise, she would be scolded severely for not creditting herself enough. 

Suddenly, the car came to a stop and flashes of lights came through the car’s tinted windows. Marinette and Alix, never really being used to such things, balked at the amount of people outside, waiting for the arrival of the guests. Chloe, Adrien, and Kagami, on the other hand, stayed perfectly calm, used to such things, being the children of celebrities and, honestly, sort of celebrities themselves. Alix took a calming breath while Marinette fidgeted in her seat.

“Are people gonna ask us questions? And take pictures?” Alix asked, concern in her eyes. Marinette fidgeted even more at the mention of pictures. 

‘What if I trip onto my face?!’ She realizes with horror, knowing herself not to be the most graceful person outside her alter ego. 

“That’s what the paparazzi do, ya’know. This is a red carpet event,” Chloe said it like it was the most obvious things in the world. It only made the two more anxious. Realizing his friends were nervous, Adrien smiles and reaches for their hands. 

“You guys don’t have to say anything to these people if you don’t want to. Just ignore them.” Kagami nodded, but then paused. 

“Well, maybe introduce yourself.” Marinette groaned, burying her face into her sweaty hands. 

“I’m gonna make a fool of myself!” Chloe reached forward and grabbed the dark haired girl’s head, bringing it out of her hands. 

“Don’t rub your face,” she scolded, “it’ll ruin your make up! And if you want, we can go in groups. Jagged with Penny, Kagami and Alix, and Adrien, me and you.” Marinette looked at the blonde, then at everyone else, all of which seemed to agree with the idea. Jagged smiled and looked at his wife. 

“Shall we go, my rockin’ dear?” He offered her his arm. Penny chuckled and took it. The music star then opened the door and got out, holding for his wife. The miraculous holders followed her out of the car, Alix and Marinette wincing at the sudden onslaught of bright flashing lights, the tinted windows providing a block when they were inside the car. 

Adrien closed the door behind him, him being the last person out. The limo pulled away from the curb and disappeared around the corner. 

Jagged and Penny started to walk down the red carpet, waving and non-commitally answering questions as they walked down. Kagami and Alix came after, questions being thrown left and right to Kagami and Alix introduced herself when someone asked about her. Both couples then disappeared into the front doors of Wayne Enterprises. Marinette gulped. It was their turn now. She stood in the middle of the two blondes and, right then, started to feel inferior and horribly anxious. She looked towards Adrien, who gave her a reassuring smile. The two waited patiently for their friend, who, after she took a deep breath, nodded in confirmation. 

“Let’s go.” They walked down the carpet, a barrage of questions and demands being hurtled towards the three at rapid paces. 

“Smile for the camera!”

“Chloe Bourgeois, what’s it like being the daughter of the famous Audrey Bourgeois?” 

“Adrien! Have you gone to see your father after he went away for life?” Adrien ignored this question, though it didn’t stop a small feeling of pain flaring within him. Marinette, having noticed the question while Chloe was still answering the questions directed at her, grabbed his hand in reassurance. Adrien tamped down the pain and gave a fake smile to his best friend. 

“Don’t worry about me,” he whispered in her ear, “I’m okay. Just still hurts a bit.” Marinette nodded, her hand still in his. 

“Adrien, Chloe! Who is that next to you?!” Another person asked from the crowd of paparazzi. Chloe cleared her throat and gestured to a flustered Marinette, her pale skin turning pink from the attention. 

“This, everyone, is Marinette, or as you would know her, the famous designer, MDC! The one who designed for Jagged Stone!” Reporters eyes widened and suddenly, there were questions coming from everywhere. 

“Marinette! What’s your full name?” 

“How old are you Marinette?” 

“How do you know Chloe Bourgeois and Adrien Agreste?”

“What’s your favorite food?” 

“Why are you just revealing your identity, Marinette?” Said girl’s head was starting to spin. She tightened her hold on Adrien’s hand, who took it as a signal to head inside. 

“I apologize but we need to catch up with the rest of our group,” he told the reporters, “Excuse us and have a nice evening!” He gave a bright smile and ushered the two girls into the building. Once inside, Marinette heaved a large breath, glad it was over. Chloe and Adrien laughed at her as they all headed towards the rest of their group. 

“Are you okay, Marinette?” Penny asked in concern, the magenta haired woman noticing her niece had a flush on her face. 

“Yeah,” Marinette answered shortly, “Peachy.” 

“Rockin’ red carpet debut, Nettie!” Jagged grinned at his niece, who mustered up a weak smile in response. They all waited patiently for a few moments, letting their friend catch her breath before heading down a hallway that lead to the elevator. Once everyone was inside, Jagged pressed the 16th floor button, everyone chatting lightly as it made its way up. 

They headed down another hallway and stopped at a set of double doors, a sign next to it reading ‘Ballroom.’ Jagged turned to his niece. 

“Ready?” Marinette gulped and nodded, steeling herself. He opened the doors and let everyone in first before closing it behind them. 

In Marinette’s opinion, it wasn’t the largest room she had ever seen, however, it was large enough to host over 400 people. The shape of the room was squarish, with huge windows lining the sides and the farthest wall. It gave a view of one of the most crime-infested cities of the world, though from up that high, Marinette supposed it could be considered pretty. Little fairy lights hung from the tops of the windows and rounded bulbs were connected to the ceiling by long cords. Tables were everywhere, except for a large empty patch in the middle, which she assumed was a dance floor. The farthest wall from the door had a stage and podium. People were scattered around the room, large and small groups formed and lone people sitting or standing by themselves, eating or observing others. Marinette followed her uncle’s lead, who was heading straight for a large crowd in the middle of the room. 

"Stay right here Marinette. I want you to meet somebody." Jagged and Penny infiltrated the group, budging and cutting, disappearing from Marinette’s sight. 

While she waited with her friends, they started to get distracted. Alix nudged Kagami and pointed to a table over near the window. It was long with a dark red spread and food littering all over its surface. 

“I’m hungry. Anyone else?” Alix declared and dragged Kagami over to the table. The pink haired girl grabbed two plates, handing one to Kagami, and then starting to pile food onto hers. Marinette giggled at her friend’s antics. 

Just then, Jagged and Penny came hurtling back into their group minus two, startling Marinette, Chloe and Adrien. Behind the music star and his manager/wife, stood a tall man. He wore a navy suit that strained slightly against his broad shoulders, fitted to his estimated 6’2 frame. Intelligent blue eyes stared down at the three, and his handsome face pulled into a small smile in polite greeting. 

“Nettie, Bee, and Sunshine, this is my old friend, Bruce Wayne!” Jagged introduced the man, gesturing towards said friend, “Bruce, this is Chloe Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my honorary niece!” 

“Hello. I’ve heard so much about you all from Jared. Especially you Marinette.” His eyes zeroed in on her, and she squeaked quietly, grabbing one of the tassels on her qipao. Adrien and Chloe started to snicker next to her, and Bruce, having heard her, stretched his smile. “Don’t worry, all good things.” He winked, and Marinette blushed. 

“Th-Thank you, monsieur. I’ve heard many things about you as well,” she stuttered. Just as she was about to say something else, Jagged interrupted. 

"Did you also know that she is my best designer?" He bragged causing Marinette to flush even more. "She's designed my album covers, clothes and more! She even designed what me, my wife, her, and her friends are wearing!" Bruce Wayne looked impressed as he observed the outfits that each of them were wearing with a keen eye. 

"So then you must be the legendary MDC that everyone is talking about. One of my sons is a huge fan of your work. Hasn't stopped raving about it for months." Marinette smiled at this, though is slightly surprised. 

"Really? I'm very flattered, monsieur. What's his name?" 

"His name is Tim. Speaking of which," Bruce looked behind the group as he spotted Tim, standing with Jason, a drink in his hand. Catching his son's attention, he waved them over. The group turned to look at the incoming men. 

“What’s up?” Tim asked, taking a sip of his drink. Jason stayed to one side impassively, though his eyes roved over the group.

“I wanted you meet someone. This,” he waved towards Jagged, “is Jagged Stone and his wife, Penny Rollings,” Tim nodded in greeting, 

“and this is his niece, Marinette.” She waved to Tim, who smiled awkwardly. “She’s also Jagged Stone’s best designer.” Tim turned to Bruce with a blank look. 

“Um, so?” Bruce sighed while Marinette giggled. He hadn’t made the connection yet. 

“Her full name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Tim mouthed her name a couple times before realizing. 

“Wait, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. As in MDC?!” He cried. Marinette giggled louder and nodded. “Oh my God, I’m such a huge fan!” She full on laughed. 

“Yes, your father was just telling me. It’s a pleasure.” She held out her hand and he took it enthusiastically, , gushing about her work as Marinette tried not to be overwhelmed by his compliments. Bruce, noticing that she was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable, caught Tim’s attention by asking, 

“Where are your brothers?” However, despite the question being directed at Tim, Jason answered instead. 

“Dickie is on his way with Kori. They just got Mar’i to sleep, and Demon Spawn is with Jon and Kara.” Bruce nodded. 

“Tell them to get here soon. We’re going to start in about ten minutes.” Tim brought out his phone and started clicking away, no doubt texting his brothers to hurry. “I’m sorry Jared, but my sons and I have to go. We need to get ready to start.” Jagged nodded in understanding. 

“Go ahead. We’ll talk to you later.” Bruce started to head away from the group, Jason following as he grabbed Tim by the back of his jacket’s collar to drag him along. 

“It was very nice to meet you!” Tim called back. They watched as the three men disappeared into the crowd. Once gone, the teasing began. 

“You hear that Mari? He’s a fan of yours~” Adrien sang, a joking lilt to his voice and nudged Chloe. She smirked, playing along. 

“He looked like he was half in love with you already.” Marinette ignored her two friends, but the faint flush on her neck made it clear that she had processed every word. Jagged look surprised. 

“Are you lookin for a little bit of love, Nettie?” Marinette looked horrified as her uncle asked the question. She shook her head frantically, nearly undoing her hair pin in the process. 

“No, no, no, no. I’m not looking for love. Love isn’t even looking for me!” She stammered out awkwardly. Chloe snorted, amused, and Adrien covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking up and down with laughter. It was then that Kagami and Alix rejoined them. Desperate for a different topic, Marinette exclaimed, 

“Hey guys! How was the food? Was it yummy? I bet it was!” Alix looked confused. 

“What’s wrong with her? Did someone break her?” The dark haired girl huffed. 

“Everyone’s full of jokes today.” Chloe rolled her eyes. 

“Mari, here, just met one of her biggest fans.” Adrien added on, 

“Very charming.” Just as she was about to say something, the feedback of a microphone sounded through the speakers around the room. Everyone winced a bit and turned their attention to the podium on the stage. There stood Bruce Wayne and his two sons beside him. 

"Look Nette," Adrien whispered in her ear, "there's your number one fan." Marinette body checked him softly, hearing him chuckle at her annoyance. Alix clicked her tongue. 

"He's cute." Marinette sputtered at Alix while everyone around them chuckled. 

"If everyone would please give me their attention, we can get started." 

\-----

After Bruce made his speech, Tim and Jason standing next to him the entire time, music started playing from a live orchestra and guests continued interacting with each other. Adrien held his hand out to Marinette, who took it with hesitation. 

"I didn't know this was like a dancing gala!" She whispered to him in panic as he lead her to the dance floor. 

"Don't worry!" He whispered back, "You'll be fine!" And he brought her to the dance floor. 

\-----

It was a few songs and some more dances later that Adrien and Marinette rejoined their group on the sidelines. 

"Great dancing guys!" Alix grinned at them. 

"Yeah, Dupain-Cheng. I was surprised you didn't fall on your face once." 

"Ha ha, very funny Chloe." They continued to chat and have fun for a few moments before a loud bang sounded out across the room, all music stopping instantly. All heads turned towards the sound, the double doors of the ballroom bouncing back from the walls it just hit. Three people entered the room, a large man in the middle, accompanied by another man of similar build and a woman who was three quarters their size. The man to the right had a friendly smile on his face, grinning at people like he's known them a long time. His blue eyes shone with an amiableness, and there was a bounce in his step, a vast difference between his attitude and his companions. 

The woman, blonde, blue eyed and serious, was rather pretty with a delicate looking disposition. However, to Marinette's trained eye, she had more muscle and strength than she let on. Finally, the man in the middle was terrifyingly cold. The look in his eyes spoke of knowledge and cockiness, the way he walked and held himself made it clear to the Miraculous heroes that he was arrogant. He was handsome, however, in the strong, silent type way. His gait was confident, his broad back as straight as a rod, and long, assured steps he took with his companions. His emerald eyes seemed to glow, his tan skin accentuating the color. His hair was styled in a low fade and a light quiff at the top. 

The three walked through the ballroom, confident, even with every eye on them. Marinette, however, continued to stare at the one in the middle. 'He looks familiar,' she thinks. She turns to her celebrity gossip expert. 

"Who are they?" She asks Chloe. 

"The guy on the right is Jon Kent, the son of Clark and Lois Lane-Kent. The girl is his cousin, Kara Danvers." 

"And the guy with the scowl?" 

"Damian Wayne." 

"He looks miserable, poor soul." Marinette remarked, causing Chloe to laugh a bit. 

"Miserable, he may be, but poor? Most certainly not. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous if you think he is. He's the heir to half, if not nearly all of Wayne Enterprises." 

"The miserable half?" Chloe laughed again. 

"You're terrible, Mari." The three made their way by her and her friends. She averted her eyes for a moment, and when she looked back up, the scowling man was staring straight at her. Confused, she tilted her head at him, and he glanced away just as quick, an indiscernible look in his eyes. 

The three newcomers made their way to the stage, joining Bruce and his two sons still standing atop of it. 

"You're late," Bruce's quiet timber rang across the room. 

"I apologize, father," Damian, the man in the middle, replies cordially, "Kent and Danvers took a while getting ready." 

"And Alfred lectured Dames on how to take care of his suit," chirped Jon. Damian scowled at his friend, before turning to the crowd. Marinette, already staring from the crowd, met his gaze immediately, as if his eyes had sought hers. It was silent for a moment before the music started up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> I apologize for the delay in this chapter, and for the length and boringness of it. The real fun (i.e. where Damian and Marinette meet) comes next chapter. Don't worry, I'll have it done soon. 
> 
> Also, I have an idea. I was thinking (dangerous, I know) and came up with a writing prompt for bat family. This isn't MariBat, so bear with me. What if, instead of heroes!Batfam, we have mafia!Batfam with Cassandra Cain as the main character because she isn't the main character of many fics and I feel like she deserves that. 
> 
> Anyway, it would be evil Bat family, and Cassandra, a pickpocket who stole from Don Bruce Wayne, who controls the entire East Coast underworld, and gets taken in by his sons. Seeing some of himself in her, he offers her a postion in his family, which she takes. Years later, the Bat family betrays Cassandra in some way (personally or generally, I'll make it up later) and she disowns them and disappears. However, they want her back and waste no resources in tracking her down. 
> 
> She, traumatized and angry, decides to take revenge. She builds a team with Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Barbara Gordon, who was on the receiving end of Dick's obsessive behavior, nearly getting herself killed. Together, they try to take down one of America's greatest crime families, thus liberating America from their control. What do you think? It's a work in progress but I like the prompt. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to let me know if there's something that can be improved! I appreciate all constructive criticism! Leave a like, comment, kudos, whatever! 
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> The Poppy Press


	5. I am in No Humor at Present to give Consequence (To Young Ladies who are Slighted By Other Men) Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Damian, right?” Marinette decided to try and fill in the quiet, but she suddenly felt nervous now that she had those green eyes on her. He nodded shortly. “Do you like to dance?” His lips pursed, not in an unkind manner before answering. 
> 
> “Not if I can help it.” His piercing eyes then glanced away and she was silent once more. 
> 
> “Alright then,” she said quietly. If he had heard her, he made no indication that he did. “Pardon me,” she excused herself before slipping out of his sight. 
> 
> ‘I need to find Chloe,’ she thought.

The music started again, picking up where the orchestra left off. The Waynes joined the rest of the guests on the floor once more, many crowding amongst each other in their pursuit of the richest family in Gotham. Politely, Bruce, his sons, and Jon greeted and complemented each guest that came across their path while Damian looked on, bored and scowling, Kara behind him with a cold look. 

Marinette observed them from a distance, standing next to Jagged who was held back from joining the crowd of people by his wife.

“But-” he started to whine, but Penny shushed him quickly. 

“No buts,” she told him sternly, “Bruce and his family are busy with the other guests. You’ll get your turn later.” The eccentric man pouted but obeyed his wife. His niece giggled at their exchange, and Jagged gave her a playful stink eye, making her giggle more. The rest of their group looked at the uncle and niece in fond amusement, while simultaneously glancing at the Wayne family who were swamped with guests. Marinette noted a man who came in as they were half way through the gaggle of people, smiling sheepishly at Bruce with a very tall red head by his side. Eventually, they, with their new additions, were able to pass through the crowd, who was sated with their casual conversation, and make it towards Jagged and Marinette. 

“Hello again Jared,” Bruce greeted, joining Jagged, “I would like to introduce you to the rest of my family, though some still weren’t able to make it today. This,” he pointed towards the new man and the red headed woman next to him, “is my oldest son, Dick Grayson, and his wife Koriand’r.” Dick leapt forward and excitedly shook Jagged’s hand as he reached out, an awed expression on his face. 

“Oh my God, I can’t believe I’m meeting you! I’m such a big fan, Jagged. I have all your albums and merchandise!” Somewhere in the back, Damian cradled his head in his hands, exasperated at the antics of his eldest brother and Tim and Jason snorted into their hands. Jagged, on the other hand, laughed boisterously and shook Dick’s hand with matching enthusiasm. 

“Always nice to meet a fan, Dick!” Dick’s expression became dreamy. He turned to the red headed woman, now known as his wife. 

“He knows my name, Kori!” He whispered, and his wife nodded her head, looking down at him in fondness. 

"That is most momentous, dear!" Her voice boomed, and somehow, Marinette thought that it fit her. It was endearing in a way. Bruce continued on, used to his eldest being the way he was. He then pointed to the three at the back of the group. 

“This is Jon Kent and Kara Danvers, son and cousin respectively of Clark and Lois Lane-Kent. And lastly,” he pointed at the man who Marinette looked at with curiosity, “this is Damian, my youngest son.” Damian, with all his aloofness and cold stares, nodded curtly, his eyes observing everyone in the newest group. His eyes ended up meeting with Marinette’s again, and this time they held each other’s gazes before Tim lurched forward, catching Marinette’s attention, though she could still feel the weight of his stare on the side of her face. 

“I still can’t believe you’re the MDC!” Tim exclaimed, his face so close to Marinette’s that she could see the large bags under his eyes, even through the make up. ‘He needs to sleep more,’ she thinks. Dick steps forward, his eyes wide. 

“You’re MDC?” Marinette blushed and nodded her head shyly. Jagged cleared his throat, making everyone’s eyes snap to him. 

“Let me introduce my own group, now that every one’s here!” He exclaimed jovially. 

“This is my beautiful wife, Penny,” said woman smiled and waved to everyone not in her own group, “my rockin’ niece, Marinette, also my best designer, MDC,” Marinette smiled shyly, “and her friends, Adrien Agreste, Chloe Bourgeois, Alix Kubdel, and Kagami Tsurugi!” 

Everyone gave varying greetings of smiles, waves, hellos, and made a little bit of small talk before automatically breaking out into smaller groups for easier conversation. 

Marinette, Adrien and Chloe joined Kara, Jon and Damian, since Jon had surged forward to meet Adrien. Bruce, Dick, Koriand’r, as Marinette had recalled her name, and Tim spoke with Jagged and Penny, while Kagami and Alix spoke in their own small corner, with Jason looming about. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Jon’s face flushing beet red when he met Adrien’s small grin and conspiratorially smiled to herself. Nudging Chloe who was next to her, she glanced at Jon, and the blonde took the hint, looking at him as well. A little smirk painted her lips, liking what she saw. 

“They would make a cute couple. Totally.” Chloe whispered in her ear. 

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who thinks so,” she whispered back. Chloe hummed and looked in a different direction, something suddenly catching her attention. The blonde heiress grabbed Marinette’s hand, the darker haired girl gazed in the same direction and saw the man from earlier, the one with white bangs standing behind Kagami, staring down at the shorter woman while he thought she was “unaware.” 

“It looks like one Jason Todd has also taken interest in our little dragon.” Marinette giggled at her tone. 

“Ten bucks says she scares him away.” The blonde gave Jason a once over. 

“He looks like he can handle a challenge. Twenty bucks says he asks for her number by the end of the night.” Marinette nodded her head and shook her friend’s hand. 

“And what about Jon and our chaton?” Chloe gave that a thought. 

“It’ll be inevitable by the end of the night, so no need to bet on that.” Just as she said that, Jon approached Adrien who peered up at the taller man with sharp green eyes. Jon, for all that he was large and intimidating, seemed rather meek and shy. Marinette hid a small giggle behind her hand. 

‘Oh that is too cute,’ she cooed mentally. 

“Uh, hello, I was wondering if you’d care to dance?” His blue eyes widened, “I’m Jon by the way. You’re Adrien right? Adrien Agreste?” Adrien, offering a polite smile to him, nodded his head. 

“Yes, I’m Adrien. I, uh, I’d love to dance with you.” He took Jon’s outstretched hand and they waltzed onto the dance floor, joining the other couples that were there. Jon’s friends and Marinette and Chloe peered curiously at the couple. 

“He can’t take his eyes off our little kitty,” she muttered to Chloe, amusement coating her tone. Chloe smirked in agreement, the expression only becoming wider when Adrien stared and replied back to Jon’s questions and statements. 

“It seems that our kitty returns the affection.” The two girls were glad that Adrien was having a good time with someone tonight. Chloe noticed someone she had apparently recognized in her peripheral vision. “I have to go meet someone. You’ll be fine on your own right?” Before Marinette could reply to her friend, the blonde heiress took off, making the dark haired girl scoff. Damian turned back, his sudden change in position catching Marinette’s attention. A little silence filled the group’s atmosphere with Kara still observing her cousin and Adrien dancing. 

“Damian, right?” Marinette decided to try and fill in the quiet, but she suddenly felt nervous now that she had those green eyes on her. He nodded shortly. “Do you like to dance?” His lips pursed, not in an unkind manner before answering. 

“Not if I can help it.” His piercing eyes then glanced away and she was silent once more. 

“Alright then,” she said quietly. If he had heard her, he made no indication that he did. “Pardon me,” she excused herself before slipping out of his sight. 

‘I need to find Chloe,’ she thought. 

\-----

Jason made his way over to his youngest brother from his position behind that Japanese girl, Kagami. Something about her was familiar, but Jason couldn’t quite place it. Deciding that it wasn’t the time, he had then noticed Damian speaking with the designer, MDC he recalled. 

Before, he had honestly thought she was still a high schooler or something, she was tiny. Observing from a distance, he saw that it was mostly just her talking and him doing his usual emotional constipation thing before she made a quick escape. Jason scoffed. 

‘Of fucking course he scared her off,’ but stopped short when he saw that his little brother’s eyes follow her small frame as she walked off. He hid a smirk behind a hand as he approached Damian and Kara. 

“Typical Demon Spawn,” he said, making Damian stiffen. 

“I don’t know what you mean, Todd.” 

“You scared her off, you moron!” Damian growled at his brother’s insult. 

“It is hardly my fault that she cannot handle me as a conversation companion,” Jason snorted at his wording, as always finding it ridiculous, “and furthermore, I would not like to surround myself with someone who is weaker than me in any way.” Disdain dripped from his tone, neither of the men noticing the smirk that painted Kara’s lips at his words. Jason knew better, however. 

“Sure, Demon Spawn. Just remember that you should probably sweep her up before daddy dearest adopts her,” her dark hair and bright blue eyes weren’t lost on any of the Wayne adoptees, not even Damian. “I also expect to be the best man at the wedding.” Damian sneered at Jason before starting to walk off. 

“I refuse to damage my intelligence by asking what you mean. Knowing you, it isn’t worth knowing anyway." 

Jason hummed, not bothering to hide his gleeful expression. 

“Whatever you say.” 

\-----

The dance had soon ended and Marinette had found Chloe a little while before it did. 

“Where did you go?” She asked the blonde furiously while watching Adrien and Jon exit the dance floor. Chloe checked her nails. 

“Just found an old friend I haven’t seen in a while. Why? What’s the matter?” Marinette snorted, a sardonic look crossing her face. 

“How long have you got?” The dark haired girl pulled Chloe toward a secluded window near the back of the ballroom. They talked for a little while, Chloe telling her about the friend she had known and recently caught up with, but before Marinette could tell the blonde anything about her side of the gala, the sound of two pairs of footsteps made her pause. They were rather close, however, Marinette was about to dismiss it before two voices spoke that sounded very familiar. 

“I’ve never had so much fun in my life!” The deep yet still bubbly voice of Jon Kent said to his companion who responded immediately. 

“Yes, and your partner had fun as well?” The deep, cold baritone belonged to one Damian Wayne. 

“Yup!” Jon chirped, rather happy. The two girls in hiding grinned at each other. “He is one of the most handsome people I have ever met!” 

“He might as well be the only handsome person in this room.” She could imagine Jon frowning at the statement. 

“That’s not true. I mean, I thought Marinette was really cute. She’s the designer Tim’s obsessed with, right?” Chloe smirked at her friend, who blushed in reply. 

“Barely tolerable,” Damian responded, “and not nearly handsome enough to tempt me.” Marinette’s jaw dropped and Chloe glanced worryingly at her friend. “You should go back to your companion and bask in his sweet smiles. You’re only wasting your time with me.” The footsteps faded away in the opposite direction. Marinette’s jaw still hung and her friend was quick in consoling her. 

“Don’t go feeling all bad with me, Dupain-Cheng. While it’s ridiculous, utterly ridiculous that he doesn’t think you’re pretty, at least, since he doesn’t like you, you won’t have to talk to him.” The spotted heroine closed her jaw, thinking about her friend's words. Finally, she laughed into her hand, although the laugh was a bit forced. 

“You’re right, Chloe.” The blonde scoffed. 

“Of course I’m right. Who do you think I am?!” 

“Yeah, I wouldn't talk to him, even for all of Wayne Enterprises, let alone the miserable half.” Chloe snorted. 

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: you’re terrible, Mari.” 

\-----

Kagami stood alone in the ballroom, Alix leaving a while ago to take a call from her boyfriend of two years, Kim. 

“I’ll be right back,” the pink haired girl had said, fiddling with the fabric of her dress. That had been about twenty minutes ago. While the fencer waited on her friend, a tall, hulking figure sidled up beside her. Her eyes snapped up to meet the smiling blue green ones of Jason Todd. Not knowing what to say, she gave him no greeting and turned in a random direction, hoping to find a distraction to lead her away from him. 

He refused to let her however as he only leaned into her space, blocking her view of the ball room and forcing her to keep her eyes on him. She glared at him. 

“Do you need something?” Her cold voice, which alone had scared away many a boy and girl from the sheer menace in her tone, did nothing to affect the large man. In fact, his grin only seemed to widen at her frostiness. That irritated her for some reason. 

“You seem familiar. Have I met you somewhere?” His tone seemed flirty. Kagami’s eyes narrowed, and she bit out an answer.  
“  
No. I do not know you.” She paused, remembering the friend lessons that Marinette and Adrien had given her. She should apologize, she concluded, though not completely knowing why. “I’m sorry,” she said, though her voice didn’t indicate any remorse that she might’ve (but didn’t) felt. 

Jason took a step closer to Kagami, looming over her. It took everything in Kagami’s willpower to not step back, for it would be a tell, a weakness. At this moment, it was something that she couldn’t afford. 

“What, exactly, are you sorry for?” Kagami shrugged. 

“My friends have told me that it’s polite to apologize when it seems like I’ve hurt someone’s feelings.” Jason grinned. ‘This is fucking gold!’ He thought gleefully, ‘the fact that she’s cute is a bonus.’ 

“Well, since my feelings are hurt,” he placed a hand over his heart, as if to clasp his allegedly wounded organ, “I’d appreciate your number as compensation.” He winked at her as he took out his phone and held it out to her. Kagami did not react to him, only giving a fleeting glance to the phone, and turning away. 

“I’d rather not. I realize I do not want to get to know you, despite your “feelings” being hurt,” she threw back at him as she walked away, his hand still stretched out with his phone in it. 

"Stone cold," he muttered to himself, his grin, if possible, getting wider. "I'll get your number from you," he promised, clenching his phone and pocketing it, "just you wait." 

\-----

More songs passed and more dances went by. At that point, Jon had danced with Adrien, Chloe and Marinette, while Kara and Damian were secluded in a corner the whole night. Currently, they were in a conversation, sans Kara who had other business to attend to and Chloe, who had yet again seen another person she had recognized. Jon, Marinette, and Adrien were talking animatedly while Damian observed the French girl and boy. 

"Chloe is so funny!" Jon complimented, to which Marinette smiled. 

"Yes, I adore her! I think we'd pretty much do anything for her. Same way with her for us." Adrien sighed, an instance where they had to save the blonde heiress from someone coming to his mind. 

"Yeah, once, a guy who just wouldn't give up needed a little...persuading to let up." Marintte snorted a bit. 

"Oh I remember this. We woke up one time, in the middle of the night to him shouting some sort of weird poetry to her from a building rooftop to her room at the top of her dad's hotel. We were having a sleepover, and her dad nearly called the police when he found out." 'It did result in an akuma, though,' thought both the heroes as they made eye contact and grimaced. Trying to interject with some humor, Marinette said, 

"Who knew that poetry had power in driving away love?" Jon chuckled with her, but Damian interrupted before any other conversation could continue. 

"I thought that poetry was the food of love?" Marinette looked at him, her bright bluebell eyes meeting his deep emerald, confused. 

"I mean, if its a sure love, something that is deeper than what eyes could suggest, then yes, it is. But, if that love is shallow and barely under the surface? I fear that even Shakespeare's sonnets could not save it." Damian raised an eyebrow, slightly intrigued. 

"Then," he put a hand in his pocket, keeping his expression neutral but cold, "what would you suggest to encourage this love?" While his words were not unkind, his tone made it clear what he thought about their conversation topic. 

She smiled kindly, though, if someone were to look closer, they would be able to see a sharpness behind it. Damian, with all his talents that he so boasts about, saw it right away and his spine straightened a bit in response. 

"Dancing," her eyes danced with mirth, alluding to their previous speaking encounter, "even if your partner is "barely tolerable."" Damian's eyes narrowed, his gaze piercing through hers. Marinette refused to back down, however. Her gaze stayed locked with his a moment more before she was sure she got her point across. Then, she broke contact and turned to Jon and Adrien, smiling politely and excusing herself. 

She felt good about herself as she walked away, aware of the heavy stare that weighed upon the back of her qipao. 

It turned out to be a good night after all. 

\-----

"Are you sure he liked me?" Adrien whined to Marinette as they laid on her chaise, freshly showered, changed, and tired from dancing all night. The others were in their rooms, probably equally exhausted. Marinette sighed and rolled over to face her blonde friend. 

"Adrikins," she adopted Chloe's nickname for him, amusement in her eyes as she watched him cringe, "he danced with you most of the night, and stared at you for the rest of it. Honestly, he might be so far gone, there's probably no going back." Adrien grinned, happy with his friend's response. 

"Really?" Marinette smiled. 

"Really," she confirmed. Plagg, on the other side of the chaise whined. 

"Really!" His flippers hit the chaise childishly. "Can we go to sleep now?!" Tikki, who was sitting next to her counterpart, yawned and nodded at Marinette. Adrien rolled his eyes. 

"Fine, fine," he muttered, a dopey smile on his face as he complied with his kwami's demands. He got up, Plagg flying with him out the door. 

"Night Nettie." She heard as Adrien's door closed behind him. 

"Good night kitty. Sweet dreams." 

\-----

Ra's Al Ghul grinned at Talia as she entered the cave. She didn't bother with any greeting, only handing the box to her father and walking down a long corridor to check on the logistics and designs. The guards within the hallway stood taller as she walked through. Ra's paid no heed to his daughter, heading to his own chambers, ignoring the respects paid to him from the guards and passing members of the League and settling down on his large bed with the box in his lap. 

He unlatched it, the metal hinges screeching ever so slightly. A green glow illuminated his face, his eyes greedily drinking in the gem inside. His hands clenched around the box in mad excitement, thinking of the power he now held in the palm of his hand. 

'Soon,' he thinks as he closes the box and puts it in a safe designed to withhold even a nuclear strike, 'soon, the League shall rule again.' 

Ra's closed the safe, making sure the security was still running, before retiring to his bed, a smirk on his face. 

'Soon.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> I apologize for the longer wait but I'm currently swamped with homework and tests. Being a college student is not as fun as one would think, but you guys need this next chapter because it has their first meeting out of suit, so here it is! I hope you guys like it and please leave some comments on what you think! 
> 
> I desperately want a nap. Buddha only knows how much I need it. Stay safe y'all! 
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> The Poppy Press


	6. Oh (The Places You'll Go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, so what’s going on?” 
> 
> “So, you know how you had a bit of a vacation and after that, the order from the Waynes came in?” 
> 
> “Yeah, and?” Jean’s voice took on a sheepish tone. 
> 
> “Well they ordered something else but something went wrong and they're supposed to be picking it up today. Um-” a sigh came from the other side, “you’re gonna need to come in.”

The morning was somewhat quiet, just as Ra’s liked it. He had never really cared much for complete silence. It was rather dull that way, he always thought. He walked down the hallway, dressed in his more formal clothing. Guards, members, and novices alike bowed as he walked by, but he barely noticed them. He only continued down the winding halls of the League’s headquarters, a large estate with separate quarters and other conjoined buildings built atop a flattened peak, hidden amongst the mountains of Infinity Island. Ra’s walked through hallways and up a flight of stairs and arrived at his destination. He strolled out onto the balcony, drawing to a slow stop next to his daughter and watching as recruits trained on the quad below, their yells echoing through the courtyard. 

“Headmaster,” Talia greeted cordially, however, she did not look away from the recruits below. Ra’s said nothing, only looking back at the guards stationed by the doors with a piercing stare. Knowing the command, they reached for the door’s handles and pulled them shut, giving the Demon Head and his daughter the privacy they needed. 

“Talia,” Ra’s began, “has the location of the box been secured?” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Talia nod shortly, her long brown hair framing her face and falling down to the small of her back flowing with her head movement. 

“We will be ready to move in tonight.” Ra’s gave a small hum. 

“Get me that box, daughter. It is imperative that you obtain it, no matter the cost,” Ra’s finally looked at his daughter, his face drawn taut. “Fail me and you will reap the consequences yourself.” Realising what that meant at her father’s lecherous stare towards her, Talia replied, 

“I will not fail you, father.” Ra’s Al Ghul turned around and started for his office, the doors opening for him when the guards heard his footsteps. Talia bowed to her father’s back, gritting her teeth, Ra’s’ insinuation not being lost on her. A tendril of fear started to creep its way into her heart. If she did not succeed, a whole different world of hurt awaited her, a can of worms she had hoped to never open again. A grimy feeling came over her as she briefly went through barely repressed memories. 

‘I can’t fail. No matter what.’

\-----

“I am so happy that the Gala was on a Saturday. My feet! My aching feet!” Chloe groaned, her forehead pressed against the surface of the kitchen table. The people present in the kitchen, Alix and Adrien huffed a laugh at her dramatics and the blonde raised her head, a pout evident on her lips. 

“And I guess it’s also lucky that we stopped you from drinking last night, even though you’re under age?” Adrien grinned at his childhood friend, looking away from typing on his phone for a moment. 

“I’ve been sneaking things like that since I was 11 years old, Agreste. I could’ve handled it.” Adrien and Alix snorted. 

“Yeah right. With the way you’re complaining, it sounds like you broke both your feet instead of you just being tired from dancing last night. If you had drank, this,” he gestured to her pathetic form over the table, “would’ve been worse.” Chloe’s pout worsened but she didn’t deny what he said. 

“You know what’s also lucky?” asked Marinette as she walked into the kitchen, fresh out of the shower with nothing on but panties and a baby pink robe over the rest of her body. Adrien grinned flirtily, pocketing his cellphone and suddenly leaned into the French Chinese’s face. 

“What would that be, bugaboo?” His voice dropped into a low, teasing tone, by which many would find attractive but Marinette was barely fazed. She made her way around him and to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a bottle of water. 

“The fact that none of us have anything to do today or tomorrow, meaning we can catch up on some hero work tonight,” she replied nonchalantly as she sipped from the bottle. Adrien groaned, shoulders slumped before popping back up, a large smile on his face as he realized something.

“Why so excited so early in the morning for hero work that’s done so late at night, M’Lady? Eager to see a certain traffic light hero?” Marinette scowled at his words, while Chloe and Alix snickered. 

“I’m doing my best to make sure we don’t run into him again. He wastes so much time.” Kagami then walked into the kitchen in her pajamas, clearly just waking up, though her face had already been washed and teeth brushed. 

“Tell me about it.” The others winced in sympathy, knowing just how hard it was to deal with the hero that was so obviously fixated on their friend.

“Red Hood still giving you trouble?” Kagami nodded, now a severe scowl on her face at the mention of the helmeted hero. “Jiejie, just tell him to leave you alone. He could go after one of us for a change. Honestly, I think that’d be more welcome than anything.” She muttered the last part to herself, and if anyone heard it, they made no motion to say that they did. 

“Mari-hime, I would if I could, but we’ve been in Gotham for a while. Ryuuko, and Ladybug, Chat Noir, Queen Bee, and Bunnyx have also been here for a long time. Red Hood has been targeting me since the beginning, and I don’t think that’ll change.” 

“Yeah, remember the first time we met? Before Batman put a stop to it, he was so focused on you that he didn’t notice me nearly sending a cataclysm towards him.” Adrien thought back to that night and how disastrous it was. The others clearly thought the same, if the looks on their faces were anything to go by. Kagami sighed. 

“Whatever. I can handle him.” Marinette nodded but forewarned her friend. 

“Just remember to be wary. You can’t trust him not to hurt you or come after you.” The Japanese woman nodded and grabbed a tangerine, peeling and eating it. Just then, a ping came from Adrien’s phone in the back of his pants pocket. No one paid much heed until he gasped excitedly, drawing everyone’s attention. 

“What?” Alix asked, coming over and peering over the blonde’s shoulder. Reading the text out loud, she said, 

“‘Hello Adrien. I was just wondering if you would want to come over to hang out soon? You don’t have to if you don’t want to! But please say yes.’ From Jon.’” Marinette and Chloe cooed over his words. ‘How cute,’ they thought. Capping her water bottle, Marinette headed over to the entrance of the hallway, and called out from over her shoulder. 

“Better say yes, Kitty! This could be your chance!” A huge smile lit up Adrien’s face, and he readily typed an answer to Jon. Once in her room again, she started to dig around her dresser for the lotion that Alix had gifted her last Christmas, humming to herself and noting the footsteps that followed her down the hallway. A knock came to her open door, making her look up from her search of body lotion and into the blue eyes of Chloe, Pollen all of a sudden resting on her shoulder.

“Hey, Bee. Hey Pollen,” Marinette said as she resumed her search, “what’s up?” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Chloe shrug. 

“Nothing much, just wondering if you were okay after last night.” Not looking up at her friend, Marinette paused for a moment and reached behind a large close-up mirror on her dresser, her fingers connecting with the object she had been looking for. 

“I mean, why wouldn’t I be?” Her tone was nonchalant, and truthfully, she really didn’t feel anything while thinking of what that man, Damian, had said last night. Chloe huffed, leaning into the frame of the door. 

“I still can’t believe what he said about you,” the blonde haired girl grumbled as she watched her friend go and sit onto her bed, lifting her legs up and slathering lotion onto her skin. Marinette glanced up at Chloe, her eyes well meaning and sincere, showing no outward indication that she felt bad at his words. 

“Damian Wayne?” Her pert nose wrinkled a bit as she turned her attention back to her legs, “I think I could easily forgive his vanity if he didn’t wound mine, but I doubt we’ll ever really speak again, so it doesn’t matter anyway.” Chloe stopped her grumbling to take in Marinette’s words. After a few moments, she finally hummed in agreement. 

“Alright fine, that’s not much of a problem anymore. But,” Chloe punctuated as the Eurasian girl went to take care of her arms, “we do have another problem.” 

“What’s that, Queenie?” 

“That bitch of a former best friend.” Marinette looked up, confused. 

“Alya?” Chloe nodded, flipping her hair behind her, narrowly missing Pollen, who was still sitting quietly on her Chosen’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, her. Are you gonna make her pay for the dress?” The blonde pointed at the almost finished dress in the corner of the room, sitting on a mannequin. Marinette, glancing at her creation, considered the idea before shaking her head no, resulting in Chloe screeching in frustration. 

“WHY NOT?!” Her loud voice garnered the attention of the others who were still in the kitchen, all making their way towards their other two friends and looking curiously through the doorway. Alix approached with a question. 

“What’s going on? Everything okay?” Chloe’s nostrils flared in irritation and she gestured wildly to Marinette who was pointedly not looking at them. 

“She’s not making that dumb bitch who betrayed her best friend for a two bit liar pay for her dress!” It didn’t take much prompting for everyone to understand who the blonde was talking about. Kagami crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

“I thought we talked about this Mari-hime.” Alix swept her pink hair out of her face, staring at Marinette incredulously. 

“Yeah, you said you’d make her pay for the commission.” The dark haired girl sighed as she screwed the cap back onto the lotion bottle and finally looked at her friends. 

“I know, I know. It’s just-” she cut herself off with another sigh and dropped her head into her hands, her good mood for the morning dissipating as if it were never there in the first place. “I know I said that I would forgive but not forget, but I’ve been grappling with her forever. She won’t back off unless I give her at least something of what she’s looking for. Look, can you just please let this go? I know you’re worried but I’ve got this handled.” Chloe stares at Marinette disbelievingly before muttering something under her breath. She pushes off the door frame and starts to walk down the hallway towards her own room, but not before poking her head back in, pointing a finger at her friend. 

“We’re not done talking about this,” she warned and stomped away. Everyone was silent in the wake of Chloe’s exit, Adrien, Alix, and Kagami looking at Marinette while she looked away awkwardly. The quietness, however, did not last long. Her phone, located on her bedside nightstand started ringing loudly. Desperate for a quick distraction, she reached over and answered. 

“Hello?” A distinctly feminine voice, one she recognized as her coworker, responded, slightly out of breath and tight. 

“Marinette?! Oh thank God!” Jean cried out her name, causing her to tense. 

“Jean? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” One glance at those standing outside her room and she could tell that they were listening in, ready to be at call in case they were needed. On the other side of the phone, footsteps could be heard, her coworker likely running somewhere. “Jean?” 

“Yeah, hold on,” Jean’s voice grunted, as if lifting something heavy, “just a second.” Marinette waited patiently and soon, Jean started talking again. “Okay, you need to come in, like, now. Colonel Collins is on a rampage.” The dark haired girl furrowed her brows and looked at her friends again, waving her hand to let them know everything was okay. ‘False alarm,’ she mouthed and they all nodded before leaving her doorway to let her have some privacy, seemingly going about their daily plans. 

“Okay, so what’s going on?” 

“So, you know how you had a bit of a vacation and after that, the order from the Waynes came in?” 

“Yeah, and?” Jean’s voice took on a sheepish tone. 

“Well they ordered something else but something went wrong and they're supposed to be picking it up today. Um-” a sigh came from the other side, “you’re gonna need to come in.” Marinette’s shoulders slumped and she pinched the bridge of her nose. She took a second, taking in a deep breath and exhaled. 

“Alright,” she agreed, “I’ll be in in a bit.” The sheer relief in her coworker could not be mistaken. She cheered. 

“See you in a bit!” The line disconnected and once again, her head met her hands as she could feel an oncoming headache. She stood up and prepared herself. 

\-----

Marinette could feel the tension in the air as soon as she entered the boutique. Collins at her from behind the door at the register, the sound of the bell catching her attention. 

“Marinette!” Collins called out as she bustled toward the girl, the stiffness in her shoulders easing at the sight of Marinette. “Just in time! We need quick help!” With that, Collins grabbed Marinette’s arm and yanked her toward the back of the boutique, the dark haired girl following with a yelp. Suddenly, Marinette could feel herself tense, the hand clenched around her arm making the skin underneath crawl, and she shivered a bit, not that Collins noticed. To distract herself, she watched the short, mousy brown hair of her manager swayed with every step she took, and how the polka dotted blue and light green pants Collins wore popped against the plainness of her white blouse. Marinette took in as many details as she could, bearing with the foriegn touch of her superior as she knew that Collins would let go soon. However, it seemed like hours passed by before she did. 

Collins drew Marinette into the back room of the boutique and when she finally let go of her arm, Marinette rubbed at the place where her hand sat previously, hoping to rub away the feeling as discreetly as possible. Thankfully, no one noticed and Collins started to talk. 

“Since you’re the quickest one here, we need you.” The manager gestured to five custom made suits that had multiple moth holes in them each. Marinette stared at them in horror before looking to her manager for an explanation. 

“What happened?!” Collins scowled. 

“Someone didn’t clean out the storage room as thoroughly as I would’ve liked, but that doesn’t matter right now!” The brown haired woman pointed at the suits, “I need those done by 6 o’clock today! Get to work!” Marinette glanced at the clock as Jean approached her. 

“I’m sorry you had to come in,” genuine remorse showed in her tone. Marinetted waved her off. 

“That’s okay, Jean. You’re gonna need all the help you can get. Plus, this is paid overtime.” She winked at her coworker who smiled. “Alright, it's about 11 right now, so we have about six to seven hours to get this done. We better get to work!” Jean nodded and they both descended on the suits, determined to get them fixed for their client. 

\-----

6 o’clock rolled around in Gotham, and it had started to rain heavily. The day began relatively nice, the sun had shown its face for a bit before it was covered by Gotham’s signature gray clouds, and as the day wore on, it began to drizzle before transitioning to the downpour it was currently. However, by that time, through the collective effort of Marinette, Jean, and the other workers around the office, the suits were done and in perfect condition. Marinette had just sewn on the last stitch when the door jingled open, giving way to the sound of thunder coming through the open doorway. Three men walked into the boutique, an elderly gentleman shaking off an umbrella, and two younger men, both of whom she recognized. 

“Timothy!” She called out before she could stop herself. Said man raised his light blue eyes to meet hers and a wide grin overtook his face. Distantly, she could hear Jean swoon at the sight of his dimples. 

“Hey Marinette!” The elder gentleman stepped forward and Tim’s eyes brightened a bit, “ah, this is Alfred, my pseudo-grandfather.” Marinette waved cheerfully at Alfred, who bowed his head a bit in acknowledgement. 

“A pleasure, Miss Marinette, was it?” The dark haired girl giggled and nodded. “Alfred Pennyworth.” 

“Nice to meet you Alfred. And just Marinette is fine.” 

“And you remember Damian,” Tim jabbed his thumb at his younger brother who had not taken his eyes off Marinette since they stepped into the store. Marinette only politely dipped her head in acknowledgement before turning back to Alfred and Tim, not noticing as Damian grit his teeth in annoyance, a disturbingly familiar feeling drowning him. 

\-----

Damian could feel it as he observed the girl who he had met at the Gala, dressed in a thin black sweater tucked into a long, pink, pleated skirt. It was the plainest outfit he had ever seen on a woman, but it shockingly suited her. A derisive clench of his gut, a certain fire gripping him as this little girl turned away from him, ignoring him, just like Ladybug. That part was what stood out to him the most as the ugly emotion reared its head. He still had yet to place what he was feeling or why he was feeling it. There had to be a reason. His instincts were never wrong. 

‘Interesting,’ he thought as he watched Drake and Alfred converse with this Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

\-----

“So you’re here for your most recent order?” Marinette asked, keeping her eyes on the two men in front of her even when she felt the third part of their party settle his gaze on her with a certain heaviness and focus that was like a razor’s edge. She would get cut if she paid it any heed so she didn’t. 

“Yes, they are,” Collins cut in with a cough, and smiled at Marinette tightly, “why don’t you go and fetch it for these gentlemen, Miss Dupain Cheng, while I discuss payment. Okay?” The black haired girl blushed as she realized she had gotten a bit carried away. She smiled sheepishly at Collins. 

“Yeah, right.” Marinette cleared her throat, and headed into the back, “sorry.” She grabbed the suits off the desks they had been laid upon, fitting a hanger between each of them and was dressing them down with the suit covering when she got a call on her phone. She answered without looking at the caller ID, fitting the phone between her shoulder and her ear, hands busy. 

“Hello?” 

“Mari?!” An urgency came through in Alix’s voice over the phone, alerting Marinette of a situation. 

“Alix? What’s wrong?” Marinette finished dressing the final suit, its build indicating that it was without a doubt Damian Wayne’s newest suit. It definitely fit him, a sleek black suit with a nearly imperceptible pattern of plaid with a slight green undertone. The collar and flaps of the jacket were covered over with a forest green velvet and the buttons connected to the sleeves were made into a similar shade. She could already imagine him in it, and despite how bad he had treated her before, the imagination of him dressed in the suit in front her had her blushing. She slapped herself lightly, trying to snap out of it before someone caught her doing something embarrassing. 

“Marinette? Are you okay?” ‘Too late,’ she thought, her blush deepening. 

“Yeah, Alix. I’m fine,” she said after a breath, “what’s wrong?” 

“So, you know how, this morning, Jon Kent asked Adrien to hang out?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Well, Adrien and him decided today was an okay day to hang, not knowing the weather.” Marinette raised an eyebrow, confused. 

“Okay? What about this has you panicking?” 

“Adrien was supposed to take the bus but he missed it and you know how much he hates taking the subway. So he walked. And it started to rain after.” 

“He walked?! In this weather?!” She could practically see Alix nod through the phone, her head in her hand in exasperation at their dear friend’s stupidity. 

“To be fair, he didn’t know about the weather. Anyway, Jon called on his phone earlier and said that he made it to him but he’s starting to come down with a fever. Me, Chloe, and Kagami can’t go out right now because we have to do something so I was wondering if you can go and get him and make sure he gets home safely.” Marinette sighed. 

“Yeah, sure. Where is he right now?” 

“Funnily enough, he’s close to where you are. Wayne Manor.” 

“Jon Kent is staying with the Waynes?” Marinette asked incredulously, though it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to her. He did come to the Gala with Damian Wayne. 

“Yeah, so’s his cousin. That Kara girl.” The black haired girl nodded to herself. 

“Alright, I’ll go get him.” 

“Okay, great. Thanks, Mari!” 

“No problem Alix. See you at home.” With that she hung up the phone and sighed to herself. Sometimes her kitty wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box but she loved him. Footsteps trailed into the back room and Marinette turned her head to see Collins poke her head in through the door. She glared at her employee. 

“Dupain Cheng! What’s taking you so long?!” Marinette squeaked, just realizing how she had taken. She rushed to apologize.

“I-I’m so sorry, madame Collins, I just had to talk to my frie-” 

“I don’t care, just get the order to our clients!” Marinette nodded rapidly, collected the suits and bustled towards the front of the store, ducking sheepishly away from the irate manager. When she saw the group, however, something clicked into her brain. She rushed toward the three men and handed them their suits. Alfred went forward to grab the suits from Marinette while Tim grabbed the suits from Alfred after he had taken them, ignoring the look of fond annoyance sent his way from his pseudo-grandfather. 

“Here’s your order, monsieurs. Also, I have a question.” Tim nodded for her to go on, the suits settled neatly across his arms. She twisted her hands together in nervousness, hearing Collins coming out of the back room and feeling Jean’s stare on her. “I was just made aware that my friend Adrien is at your house because Jon Kent had invited him over. Is that right?” 

“Yes, that is correct,” Damian answered, his eyes bright and calculating. His voice sounded different amongst the quietness of the boutique in contrast to the noisiness of the Gala, she realized as a wave of calm washed over her at the sound of his deep baritone. It was like a sort of tension seeped out of her at the sound and she stared at Damian, a bit dazed. ‘Focus Marinette,’ a little voice nagged at the back of her mind, and she snapped out of it, a slow flush creeping its way up her chest. ‘That was weird,’ she thought to herself and then realized something. ‘So much for “never really speaking again.”’

“Well, it seems that Adrien may or may not need some help getting home. Would it be alright if I ride with you guys to Wayne Manor? I don’t know where it is and I don’t think it’s safe to go out at this time of night and in this weather.” Tim glanced at Alfred and they silently communicated before reaching a conclusion. Tim then glanced at Damian, who was still staring holes into Marinette, although it didn’t look like she was uncomfortable in the least. Marinette expected push back from the stone faced, emerald eyed man, but he only scowled at his brother when he caught him looking and turned his head away, taking his gaze from Marinette. Strangely enough, she felt naked without his stare on her. 

“Of course you can, Marinette. Anything for a friend.” She grinned happily, not missing the strangled sound that came out of Jean’s throat nor the confused look on Collins’ face. Marinette turned to her manager, who wiped the bewildered expression off her face. 

“If I’m done here, can I go home, Collins?” It was a moment before the brown haired woman answered, still not quite sure what was going on. 

“Sure. Just don’t forget to clock out.” Marinette nodded and turned to the party of three. 

“I’ll be right back.” She walked to the back of the boutique to grab her stuff, Jean and Collins trailing behind her. Gathering her purse, with Tikki inside, she made her way back to the front, only to be stopped by Jean frantically waving to her. 

“Dude! You know Damian and Tim Wayne?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Jean hissed at her, though not unkindly. She was more befuddled than anything. Marinette patted her shoulder as she passed her. 

“Don’t worry Jean. I’ll spill the tea when I come back to work in a couple days.” 

“You better!” Jean called after her. 

“Ready?” Tim asked once she was within their sights again. Marinette pulled her coat over her sweater and nodded to Tim. “Alright. Let’s roll.” 

\-----

The ride to the Manor was short and quite uneventful, despite Marinette’s expectations. Tim, who was distracted by a call about Wayne Enterprises, sat up front with Alfred driving. Damian and her occupied the back seat, both looking through their respective windows. The dark haired girl felt compelled to say something. 

“So,” she started, and as if knowing that she was talking to him, the stoic man met her eyes straight on, and while she started to feel a little intimidated, she knew she couldn’t back down now. Who knows? Maybe this was her chance to make him her friend. “Why didn’t you protest me coming home with you?” Damian raised an  
eyebrow at the peculiar question. 

“You wanted me to protest?” Marinette shook her head frantically and Damian couldn’t help but feel a smidge amused. 

“No! Not at all! It’s just,” she fidgeted in her seat, “I thought you wouldn’t have wanted me there. Especially with what you said at-” Marinette gulped, a bit nervous as Damian cocked his other eyebrow, “at the Gala.” Then, Damian’s eyebrows lowered onto his face so it looked like he was glaring and they twitched a bit. Marinette found that she couldn’t discern what that meant, but she had half a mind to find his expressive eyebrows funny. The corner of her lip ticked up a bit, a movement that Damian caught and he scowled severely, causing Marinette to look at him in confusion. ‘Did I do something wrong?’ 

“I have no objections to helping those who cannot help themselves. After all, it’s hardly your fault you’re so poor that you don’t have a car,” he sneered and her expression became horrified, neither noticing Alfred’s stare through the rearview mirror, “furthermore, the faster you get there, the faster you and that friend of yours can leave. Only God knows how Jon has been insufferable since he met Agreste.” Marinette gasped, his insults taking her by surprise more than hurting her. She then glared at him, matching his leer head on. 

“You’re the insufferable one, Damian Wayne. Insufferable and cruel.” The car came to a stop and before Damian could reply, Marinette opened her door and jumped out of the car like it was on fire, despite it still raining heavily out. Alfred was only a second behind her, opening up a large, black umbrella over both of them. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she turned to him. “Alfred, would you like some help with the suits?” She ignored the scowl sent her way as Damian stepped out of the car behind Tim, who was still on the phone with his own umbrella that shielded both him and his brother from the onslaught of rain. 

“Not at all, Miss Marinette. Please take this umbrella and follow Master Tim and Master Damian into the Manor while I bring the car around to somewhere drier. We must not get the suits wet after all your hard work.” Marinette, momentarily forgetting her angry exchange with the youngest Wayne, blushed. She took the umbrella offered to her and held it over Alfred as he slid back into the driver’s seat, stepping away when he closed the door and headed off. As the car turned a corner, Tim and Damian started walking off. 

“Follow us!” Tim called back at her and she rushed to catch up. It was then that she really observed the Manor. Large and gothic, it was everything that Gotham represented. She could already feel ideas popping into her head from the outward appearance of it. They headed in through the front and as the door slammed behind her, she sighed at the warm air that hit her body. Ladybugs were never good with the cold after all. Suddenly, a loud, deep voice came out of nowhere. 

“Replacement! Demon Spawn! You’ll never guess who’s- oh. Hello. It’s you again!” Jason Todd came stumbling out of a random archway, dressed in a red hoodie and sweatpants. His hair was wet, some strands sticking to his forehead, so he presumably just had a shower. 

“Hi,” she greeted shyly, pinkening at his boyish grin. She retracted the umbrella in her hands and Tim took it from her, putting it away as she and Damian started taking off their shoes. 

“What’re you doing here?” Jason asked as he trailed after the three. Damian scoffed. 

“Isn’t it obvious, Todd?” Shooting an annoyed glance at his back, Marinette answered Jason’s question. 

“I’m here to pick up my friend, whom I’ve heard has quite the fever? Is he okay?” Jason’s face dawned in understanding. 

“Oh yeah, the blonde kid? Adrien, right?” The dark haired girl nodded. “Yeah, he’s just upstairs. I can show you to him, if you want.” Marinette smiled at his offer, neither her nor Jason noticing Damian’s furious expression from behind Tim. 

“If it’s not too much trouble.” Jason grinned and led Marinette up a grand staircase, Damian trailing along with his arms crossed. The dark haired, white banged man brought her down a few hallways before arriving at a bedroom with the door opened. In the room laid Adrien on the bed with Jon sitting right next to him with a thermometer. Marinette smiled in relief at seeing her friend was okay and rushed over to his side. 

“Hey,” she cooed softly as Adrien smiled goofily up at her. 

“Nettie!” He yelled through his feverish daze, throwing his hands up in the air and catching her into a hug. From the embrace, she glanced up at Jon, who was staring at them, mirth in his eyes. 

“What’s the verdict?” 

“He has a fever of 103.2 degrees. About 39.5 degrees celsius. Sorry, I’m American so I don’t do the metric system,” Jon joked, “he should have some fluids, maybe a little bit of food if he can keep it down, and lots of sleep.” Marinette nodded to him and pried Adrien’s arms away from her neck. He whined and pouted cutely, and from the corner of her eye, she could see Jon melt a little bit. Internally, she giggled to herself. 

“Alright, well, the sooner we head home, the sooner he can be in his own bed.” 

“But I don’t wanna go!” Adrien whined petulantly. Marinette and Jon stifled a chuckle at his antics. 

“We gotta, Adrien.” Just as she reached forward to grab Adrien’s shoulders, Alfred, coming from somewhere unknown, interjected. 

“Actually, Miss Marinette, I do believe that leaving is not the best idea.” Everyone stared confusedly at him. Alfred stepped into the room and grabbed the remote on the bedside stand. Turning on the TV, it cut to a news channel local to Gotham. 

“Stay inside, folks,” the newscaster said as a live video of Gotham’s streets played right next to him, “flash floods are overrunning Gotham’s streets. Not even Batman would come out right now. Stay home and stay safe.” The live video showed dangerous levels of water rising and overtaking trees and cars on the street. Marinette gaped at the TV. 

“So now what?” Marinette asked incredulously.

“I will get another room ready. You must stay here, although, I do suggest, Miss Marinette, calling anyone you might have at home to assure them of your safety.” With that, Alfred left to presumably get Marinette’s room ready, leaving Marinette, Jon, and Adrien on the bed, and Jason, Tim, and Damian scattered around the room. Marinette opened and closed her mouth for a few moments before looking down at Adrien and saying, 

“I guess we’re staying here.” Adrien gave a dopey grin. 

“Yay~” 

\----- 

A woman and three men in skintight black suits ran across the rooftops of Paris, silent in the night. Arriving at the place the signals on the device lead her to, Talia motioned to one of the men. 

“Soldier, come take a look.” He nodded shortly and set up a sniping gun, looking through the sights of the gun and into a seemingly random apartment. 

“Man, Asian, old, short,” he reported, and looked a bit closer, “box confirmed.” He brought his face away from the weapon and looked up at the woman standing over him. “Orders?” Talia grinned at this, her pearly white teeth flashing, a stark contrast to the darkness of the night. 

“Move out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> I'm so, so, so sorry for taking like two weeks to put this together. I'll admit, we don't see much progress in this chapter. However, it is quite long so I hope that appeases you all. College sucks, especially because of COVID-19. I'm so focused on schoolwork right now that I haven't been really updating my draft, and that makes me feel kinda bad. So, apologies. 
> 
> Also, the underlying plot of Pride & Prejudice is on its way! I hope you guys have been seeing the similarities of this book and the 2005 P&P movie with Keira Knightley (and based on the comments, you guys have). I'm trying to emulate the movie more than the book since it's quite a bit more concise. I have read the book and I may or may not be trying to work some of those details in as well. 
> 
> In the next chapter, we should also be seeing a bit more development on the darker side of the plot, namely Ra's and Talia's plan. That's coming as a bit more of a surprise so please stay tuned! 
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> The Poppy Press


End file.
